Vacaciones de Verano
by Lostbrethilien
Summary: Hermione tomandose una muy buenas merecidas vacaciones, va a una isla casideshabitada, para encontrarse con.. Malfoy!.. ¿Como podría resultar las cosas? cuando sus vacaciones se convierten en un intento por sobrevivir?..Comentarios por favor!..
1. Encuentro en una Isla

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Uno**

**Encuentro en una Isla**

Hermione iba en la proa del bote, viendo los delfines saltar, respiro profundo, un olor a océano embriagaba el bote. Se aferró a la baranda con una sonrisa, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello suelto. Se sentía, por fin, libre. La libertad que siempre le habían denegado había sido liberada gracias a sus grandiosas notas del quinto año acabo de terminar.

Se sentó en una silla reclinable y se acostó, llevaba unas gafas de sol, no solía usarlas, pero si iba a estar en una isla casi-deshabitada en el caribe sería lo mejor. Vio a su alrededor, muchos niños pequeños, eran demasiados!! Jugaban con pelotas de playa o de voleibol, estaban totalmente cubiertos con protector solar, sus padres los vigilaban desde muy cerca.

Que bueno que no tengo a mis padres vigilándome-pensó, sonriéndole a un par de muchachos, obviamente, extranjeros, que pasaban por ahí rumbo a la alberca.

Serán unas largas y espléndidas vacaciones-se dijo acomodándose los lentes y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del comienzo de lo que parecía ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida.-

Llegamos!-Anunció uno de los padres, tiempo más tarde, a los pequeños niños, se quedaron en silencio, para luego hacer un berrinche de los mil demonios- llegamos!! Llegamos!! Llegamos!!..-saltaban los niños desbordantes de felicidad-

Hermione se rió divertida y dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte, una isla tropical, se alzaba en el medio de aquel territorio marino-

Se dirigió en busca de su equipaje a su dormitorio, todo estaba completamente como lo había dejado al salir esa mañana, un par de maletas sobre el piso de madera y su varita, bien guardada, en la caja de seguridad, la cama estaba arreglada y sobre las almohadas habían dos barras de chocolate, las tomó sin dudar con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, si sus padres hubieran estado ahí, las hubieran arrojado a la basura.

Desbordó el bote con ambas maletas sobre sus hombros, comiéndose una de las barras de chocolate, la otra estaba guardada junto con su varita en el fondo de una de las maletas.

Un muchacho de unos veinte años los esperaba ahí, tenía los ojos azules, el cabello chocolate claro y una cautivadora sonrisa-

Bienvenidos todos! Esperamos, sinceramente, que hayan tenido un buen viaje!-les recibió el muchacho- Soy Tomas Fillips, estoy aquí paras indicarles el rumbo al hotel-indicó señalando con la mano una camino empedrado, a sus espaldas, que se habría paso entre la selva.- Ahora, por favor, síganme con cuidado-

Era un grupo algo grande, unas 50 personas en total, contando los pequeños niños que iban a la delantera, observando fascinados su alrededor, distintos sonidos llegaban a sus oídos, pájaros de distintos colores exóticos pasaban sin cesar arriba de sus cabezas, incluso se toparon con un pequeño mono, que se deslizaba por entre las ramas.

Después de caminar varios minutos, llegaron al Hotel Vacacional de aquella isla, tenían pocos habitantes, había casas de playa cerca de la costa, pero según lo que había averiguado, era de gente que iba a vacacionar por un par de semanas, los únicos que se quedaban todo el año eran los empleados del hotel.-

Pasaron entre el jardín delantero, decorado con flores exóticas, de vividos colores, hermosos bancos situado en diferentes partes del jardín, rodeados de esas encantadoras flores, y en el centro, todos los caminos se encontraban en una gran fuente maravillosa.

Y justo al frente del jardín se alzaba el Hotel Vacacional, de un color crema, con balcones en cada habitación del segundo piso, rodeado de enredaderas que subían hasta el techo, en el primer piso estaban los salones públicos como la sala de entretenimiento y baños adicionales del hotel, obviamente el lobby, en donde los recibieron con sonrisas de bienvenida.

Por favor, pasen a recepción registrarse, donde les darán la llave de su habitación, las habitaciones en el segundo piso, subiendo por la gran escalinata que tienen a su derecha-dijo Tomas Fillips.-

Hermione se adelantó a todos los niños y llegó de primera a recepción-

Bienvenida al hotel Vacacional, nombre, por favor-

Hermione Granger, tengo una reservación.-

Ah! Si! Claro, por su puesto! Hermione Granger, una de las afortunadas, para la suite Imperial.-

Una de las afortunadas?-preguntó Hermione.

Si… hay dos suites Imperial una al frente de la otra-explicó la joven- a diferencia de las demás que están más alejadas.-

No respondió, tomó la llave y se limitó a encontrar la suite imperial 001, para su sorpresa estaba hasta el final del corredor del segundo piso que estaba completamente adornado con cuadros de paisajes y una que otra estatua.

La puerta de la suite era maravillosa, totalmente blanca decorada con lo que parecía oro, ¡Hasta el tomo de la puerta parecía de oro!.

Para su desconcierto su puerta estaba abierta. Entro confundida, esperando encontrarse con alguno de los trabajadores del hotel. Recorrió con la vista su habitación rápidamente, sus ojos pasaron de la grandísima cama con muchas almohadas, a la cómoda con espejo, al balcón de afuera, a la puerta cerrada del baño.

Hasta que por fin, llevo su atención a una silla, un chico estaba sentado ahí, dándole la espalda.-

Hola… yo soy el de la suite Imperial 002, en lo personal, me parece que está debería ser mi suite soy el primero en todo…pero, cuando me enteré que eras una chica, decidí pasar a verte, tal vez nos podamos llegar a conocer BASTANTE bien-dijo, dándole vuelta a la silla para estar cara a cara.

Tenía solo el bañador, un muy buen cuerpo, era bastante pálido y cuando por fin llegó a verle la cara.-

MALFOY?!-gritó con recelo.

Granger!?-gritó Malfoy con algo de decepción.-

Se miraron durante un instante.

Esta es MI suite, sal ya!-le ordenó, Hermione.

Tu no me das ordenes-le dijo lentamente y con malicia.-

Sal ya!-le ordenó de nuevo, señalando la puerta.

La miró, llevaba unos shorts dejando mostrar sus piernas, no eran exactamente las mejores piernas, pero algo era algo, también llevaba una camisa de tiras sin manga, no pudo pasar por alto el lunar que llevaba en el hombro que le daba un toque sexy, cargaba unos lentes de sol, su cabello estaba suelto pero adornado con una que otra pequeña trenza, dejando el cabello menos enmarañado y esponjoso pero después de todo, seguía siendo GRANGER!!-

Se levantó de la silla, caminó lentamente, aún más cuando pasó a su lado, dejándole parte de su aroma atrás, salió de la habitación y abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

Y si querías conocer a la chica que se quedaba en esta habitación, no pensaste en hacerlo con alguna otra cosa que no sea un simple bañador!?-exclamó Hermione, tirándole la puerta en sus narices.

Eres demasiado inocente…-murmuró con una sonrisa.

Te escuché!!-grito Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Esa es la idea…-dijo Malfoy hiendo hacia su habitación justo al frente.

Hermione arrojó su maleta y se dejó caer en la gran cama, era tan cómoda, tomo un almohadón, había una menta encima, la empezó a abrir para comérsela pero se detuvo, el olor a menta penetró en sus fosas nasales.

Menta…como el olor de Malfoy-murmuró antes de tirarla al suelo lejos de ella.

**Fin!! El primer cap. De vacaciones de verano! No será una historia muy larga, pero eso sí será divertida:D faltan averiguar muchas cosas como ¿Qué hace draco en una isla muggle? ¿Hermione caerá en la tentación de la menta? xD.. para saber… espera el próximo capitulo de Vacaciones de Verano!... Te pido por favor, dejame tu comentario, acepto criticas!.. :D son constructivas!!.. Besos y Abrazos.**

**Lostbrethilien!!..**


	2. Perdida y Encontrada

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Perdida y encontrada**

Menta…como el olor de Malfoy-murmuró antes de tirarla al suelo lejos de ella.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al balcón, con tanto ajetreo no había ido a ver el paisaje.

Corrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que separaba la habitación del balcón, levantándose los lentes, observo el balcón: dos sillas y una mesa de madera con una vela en el centro, les pasó de largo y se apoyó en la baranda, admirando el paisaje.

Justo al frente tenían el jardín, era toda una obra de arte, se pudo dar cuenta como el camino empedrado serpenteaba entre las flores pero lo más cautivante era el encuentro de los caminos diferentes en un solo punto, la gran fuente.

La gran maravillosa fuente, no era exactamente una fuente diferente, sólo que, el ser el punto de encuentro de los distintos caminos le hacía una fuente extraordinaria y especial.

Debo de estar exagerando-se dijo Hermione, viendo hacia el horizonte, donde después del pedazo de selva, venía la costa, con una preciosa playa, de arena crema brillante, las olas iban y venían, tranquilas y juguetonas.- es solo una simple fuente.

Se arregló lo más rápido y sencillamente posible se puso primero el bañador, luego unos shorts, una camisa de tiritas, unas sandalias ligeras, se ató el cabello a una coleta y se alistó para explorar, llevaba consigo un lápiz, unos colores, una botella de agua, el chocolate que le quedaba del barco y una cámara mágica para salir a tomar fotos más tarde.

Bajo las escaleras del hotel, en el lado diagonal a la recepción se hallaba el restaurante del hotel, las mesas y las sillas eran de madera, habían enredaderas y flores, un lugar extremadamente tropical!.

Mientras desayunaba, escribía una carta a su amiga, comía distraída y cuando por fin termino un mesero retiro su plato, se quedo sentada largo rato, pensando, terminó dibujando una flor tropical de color verde con ligeros rayones amarillos.

Esos colores le recordaron a Malfoy, en su suite, con solo un bañador puesto. Su mente volaba por los aires, ese cuerpazo! Se mordió el labio ¡Por merlín! ¿¡En que estaba pensando!?

Cuando término de darle los últimos detalles al dibujo ahora ya pintado, le trajeron el menú para que ordenara su almuerzo. Había pasado varias horas ya. Como el tiempo pasa volando cuando te entretienes.

Se levantó distraída, observaba aquel dibujo, verde y amarillo, cerró los ojos durante un instante para abrirlos espantada nuevamente. Malfoy otra vez en su cabeza. Bien, bien, muy dentro sabía que Malfoy era el muchacho más sexy del planeta entero, y aunque no lo quería aceptar verlo en bañador, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, le había afectado-

Lo primero que hizo al salir del Hotel Vacacional, fue tomarle una foto a aquel jardín, que la había conquistado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Se aproximaba el atardecer, quería tomarle una foto al mar en ese preciso instante, en el que las nubes y el mar, cambiaban de color gracias a aquel maravilloso astro que alumbra el universo.

Siguió su recorrido por el camino empedrado que habían tomado en la ida, la selva pura se erguía a ambos lados del camino, mientras caminaba cada vez más lento, pensó en la carta que le había enviado esa mañana a Ginny, (por correo muggle), contándole su encuentro con Malfoy en aquella isla. ¿Cuándo le respondería su amiga? ¿Tardaría mucho? De verdad, que no podía esperar…

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era un pequeño mono, río al ver el mono saltar alegre haciendo su particular sonido. ¿Sería el mismo que había visto en su llegada?

El mono saltarín agitaba sus bracitos sobre su cabeza emocionado, Hermione aprovecho para tomarle una foto, el gran flash dejó al mono congelado. La observó atentamente, parpadeando, dirigió sus pequeños ojos hacia la cámara, muy de cerca, examinándola con intriga y precaución.

Otro flash y el mono se volvió como loco, gritaba emocionado saltando en la rama, Hermione reía divertida ante el comportamiento de aquel animalito. El pequeño animal salió de control, tomó la cámara con ambas manos y corrió selva adentro.

Mono!! No!! Regresa!!-gritó Hermione echando una carrera en persecución del mono.

Iba selva adentro, sin pensarlo, a toda velocidad y con algo de dificultad, la tierra le ensuciaba los pies ¿¡Por que no se había puesto zapatillas!? Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, lo único que podía alcanzar a ver del mono era un borrón negro.

Cuando por fin alcanzó al mono, que la "esperaba" divertido, tomándose fotos inconcientemente solo por ver aquel flash nuevamente en sus ojos, el mono estaba perdiendo el balance cada vez estaba más mareado, Hermione aprovecho y le arrebató la cámara con recelo.

Mi cámara!!-le gritó salvajemente, antes de agregar en voz baja-merlín, no puedo creer que este tratando de razonar con un mono.

Se sujetó la cámara fuerte contra ella, y giró, ¿Por donde era?. Oh. Oh. Un sonido aterrador a sus espaldas la hizo correr, tropezó con una rama y cayó de bruces al suelo enlodado. Ahí tirada en el suelo realizo que no era un sonido aterrador, era como agua cayendo, se levantó de aquel mugriento lugar con dificultad tenía toda la cara llena, su ropa completamente sucia y una de sus sandalias rota. Pasó una mano por su frente, algo le ardía, paso la mano por su cabeza para descubrir que su cabello estaba lleno de lodo, trató de quitárselo pero lo único que logro fue esparcirlo por todo su cabello. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Camino hacia el sonido del agua cayendo, teniendo cuidado con las gruesas ramas a sus pies, aparto unas hojas y justo frente a ella se encontró una hermosa cascada. Se retiró la ropa quedando en bañador y sin pensarlo dos veces se sumergió en aquella laguna. Su vestido de baño de dos piezas se notaba aún bajo el agua.

Se enjuagó retirando todo el lodo de su cuerpo y en su cabello, algo definitivamente le estaba molestando en la frente, salió de la laguna algo relajada, aquella laguna ¡Era lo máximo!

Estaba oscureciendo, mejor se apresuraba, cuando fue a recoger su ropa, se encontró frente a ella con Malfoy, tenía toda la ropa sucia con lodo.

Que rayos haces aquí?! Lo sabía!! Lo sabía!! Eres un acosador pervertido!!-chilló Hermione arrojándole una sandalia- aléjate de mi!! No te quiero conmigo!! Ya es suficiente encontrarte en una isla en MIS vacaciones!!.-no había terminado de reclamarle cuando Malfoy-

Escuché un grito!!-comenzó Malfoy con su excusa.-

Y que te querías hacer el gran salvador!? El superhéroe?! Para ver si podías conocer "bastante bien" a la querida princesa en apuros?!-le gritó zafada tirándole la otra sandalia.

Disculpa, granger, si te bajó de tu realidad pero tú no eres precisamente una princesa-le respondió Malfoy- a duras penas una mujer- dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con su mirada, _oh Merlín!! Tengo que aceptarlo_-pensó recorriendo su silueta, _no tiene las mejores piernas, pero tiene estas curvas! Y se ve aún mejor en vestido de baño! Maldito uniforme del colegio.._

Hermione lo miró con odio:

Retira lo dicho-dijo acercándose a él como una fiera.

Y que si no?!-le respondió Malfoy acercándose a ella con la misma determinación.-que me vas a hacer? Sabes que esta prohibido usar magia fuera del colegio y tu no eres exactamente una rompe reglas.-

Estaba tan cerca, lo único que sentía era rabia:

Malfoy, retira lo dicho-dijo Hermione apretando los dientes.

Granger, no lo voy a…-

_**SPLASH!!..**_

Entonces solo muérete y aléjate de mi!! Eres un maldito acosador!!-le gritó Hermione después de empujar a malfoy dentro de la laguna-

Se cruzó de brazos y espero a que saliera:

Muévete, Malfoy, no tengo toda la…noche…glup-dijo mirando a su alrededor horrorizada viendo como todo tomaba figuras negras aterrorizadoras.-MUEVETE!-le reclamo, pero no salía, se empezó a preocupar y se pasó la mano por la frente, a duras penas pudo realizar que tenía una herida, ¿¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes!?-Malfoy, SAL YA! Es hora de regres….ar?

Hermione volvió a gritar, una figura se acercaba a ella, caminaba torpemente pero decidida, no… los monstruos de lagunas no existen… es solo una tonta leyenda…

_¿Cómo los hombres lobos?_-pensó espantando su valor recordando a su queridísimo profesor Lupin.

La figura la tomó del brazo, era fría y húmeda, la oscuridad de la selva que los rodeaba le hacía difícil ver los rasgos de aquella figura, pero por lo que veía podía no tener rostro, ni cuerpo formado, parecía un monstruo cubierto de arrecifes marinos-

_Tranquila, Hermione, no te asustes, no grites, tranquila, solo respira_-pensaba sin quitarle los ojos a aquella criatura-_no te va a hacer daño, no es una mala criatura. Solo tranquilízate_-pero por lo mucho que se tranquilizara, por lo mucho que respiraba, su corazón latía con fuerza incrementando su pulso, incrementando su temor.

Cuando la criatura, sin soltarla del brazo, dio un paso más hacia ella acortando la distancia, se alarmó, empezó a rasgar el aire, haciéndose aún más daño en la herida de la frente, pegó un alarido de dolor, tenía las uñas con piel y sangre, trató de no vomitar, obviamente lo que era una herida superflua, gracias a sus largas y adoradas uñas, se había convertido en una herida profunda y dolorosa.

Patética-le mascullo la criatura, tenía una voz ahogada y ronca, la tomó del brazo fuertemente sin soltarla, se colocó a su lado y la alzó sin esfuerzo, Hermione cerró los ojos aterrada, la frente le ardía causándole un horrible dolor, la criatura caminaba coja y emergía un horrible olor, trató de tantearle la cara pero alejó la mano al sentir una superficie pegajosa y porosa. Más nauseas.

**Fiiin!! Que tal esta algo más largo que el primero… y muy misterioso.. esa criatura ¿A dónde lleva a Hermione? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! De verdad estaba que explotaba de emoción, los reviews… me tenían súper felicidad de un extremo buen humor. ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón! En este cap. igual.. acepto criticas, comentarios, alabanzas… lo que quieran!! Los Adoro!**

**Abrazos y Besos, con cariño…**

**Lostbrethilien!!!**

**Yo: Mi primer review de esta historia!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer cáp.! Hehehehehe claro!! ;) pero por ahí vienen las sorpresas, chika!.. **

**Oromalfoy: vaya.. si.. creo que rayos! Falle ahí! Tienes razón! No había pensado en eso! **

**Nadsha: Aquí tienes la actualización!! Te digo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar esta misma semana (Antes que me vaya de viaje)**

**Animmegirl: Te agradezco el favorito en la historia!!.. de verdad!!.. :D Grandioso que te haya gustado!..**

**Bellauru: Que alegría que te encante!! De veras!! Que pienses así de mi fic! Me halagas!!:. xD!! También es mi pareja favorita!!!.. A que se nota, eh??**

**Floh Black: Holii!! Claroo Bajo el poder de la menta!! Muahahahhaahhaa!! Claro una de mis fan favorita!!.. besos y gracias!!..**

**Jen: Fugitiva! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y aun mejor que no tengas ninguna critica!! Muchisimas gracias!!.. me encanta que leas mi historia!!**

**Chica Malfoy: Grandioso!! Un millón de gracias!! Aquí tienes la continuación!!.. ;) **

**Angielunatica: sii.. pobre hermione!! Yo soe la culpable de todo esto!! T.T pero no me arrepentiré.. el final! Será estupendo te lo prometo!!.. xD!! Que bueno que te guste "la sola idea"!!.. **

**Gracias a todas!!... No tienen la idea de lo feliz que me puse cuando empecé a recibir los reviews!!.. **


	3. La Verdadera Realidad

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Tres**

**La verdadera realidad**

Patética-le mascullo la criatura, tenía una voz ahogada y ronca, la tomó del brazo fuertemente sin soltarla, se colocó a su lado y la alzó sin esfuerzo, Hermione cerró los ojos aterrada, la frente le ardía causándole un horrible dolor, la criatura caminaba coja y emergía un horrible olor, trató de tantearle la cara pero alejó la mano al sentir una superficie pegajosa y porosa. Más nauseas.

No me toques-gruñó-

Alejó su mano aún más como si temiera quemarse con el simple contacto.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, no quería ver, no sabía hacia donde la llevaba, no sabía que era pero no quería ver, se abrazó con fuerza y se alarmó al sentir un bulto cerca de su brazo, abrió los ojos en seguida, asustada pero se relajó al saber que eran sus ropas y su bolso.

La frente le ardía, llevaba los ojos nuevamente cerrados, se llevó una mano a la cabeza inconscientemente, al acercar su mano a su nariz, se dio cuenta que ella también olía como la criatura. ¿Acaso sería su imaginación o realmente ella también desprendía ese penetrante y apestante olor?

La criatura todavía cojeaba y a Hermione le afloró muy, muy, muy dentro de su corazón un poquito de lastima, pero… ¿le haría daño? Trató de bajarse de aquellos fuertes brazos, pero no pudo.

Suéltame, déjame ir-le imploró muy bajo-por favor.

La criatura la bajó con descuido y dio varios pasos hacia atrás:

Haz lo que quieras, no es mi problema-le dijo con voz ronca-sabes que?! ¡Mejor aún! Entra en la oscuridad del bosque, trata de salir pero no regreses, bien?-

Hermione se congeló, si tenía que aceptarlo, la oscuridad de la selva, era aterrorizadora, pero ella se hallaba más asustada por lo que acababa de realizar. No era una criatura de lago. No era un monstruo de laguna era…era…

Malfoy, ¡No digas tonterías!-exclamó-ni loca entro más al bosque-

Uh, encontramos el talón de Aquiles de miss perfecta-le jugueteó Malfoy-la oscuridad-dijo como si le lanzará un latigazo.

Estas totalmente equivocado-le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, aunque por dentro, se le revolvía el estomago, lo que más temía en este mundo era la pura oscuridad-no digas burradas, temerle a la oscuridad, que bobería.-

Volteó a sus espaldas, miró por al frente, para sus lados, quería mirar a todas las direcciones, estaba entrando en pánico. Si el tonto de Malfoy no lo hubiera mencionado, no hubiera realizado lo oscuro que estaba. Y de repente, cayó en la cuenta, ¿pasaría la noche en la selva con Malfoy? Se escucho un ulular de un búho y Hermione pegó un salto quedando a lado de su peor enemigo.

Malfoy la miró divertido:

Con que no le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, eh?-

No, no le tengo! Pero que animal, sabes tu, que hay en esta selva!-le reprimió- y aunque sea no soy yo la que tiene todo el cuerpo y la cara con lodo de laguna y algas y una voz ronca como de gorila.

Pues, sabes de quien es la culpa?-le espetó-tuya! Si no me hubieras empujado y hubiera llegado al fondo de la apestosa laguna no me hubiera pasado esto! Casi me ahogo-exclamó como si por su ahogamiento toda la humanidad corriera peligro.

Casi-murmuró Hermione bien bajo, para sí, con los dientes apretados-casi…casi…

Que dijiste, SANGRE SUCIA?-le preguntó repentinamente observándola.-

QUE CASI TE AHOGAS, SORDO!-le gritó, como odiaba que la llamará de ese modo, "sangre sucia", como si le fuera a importar ser odiada por el ser más sexy de todo el planeta-¡No!-gritó peleando con aquel pensamiento-

Malfoy la miró como si el aire espeso, el olor a laguna y la oscuridad de la selva, le estuvieran haciendo daño, y en verdad si, la mezcla de eso más su presencia estaban enloqueciendo a Hermione.

No, que?-le dijo entre una risa que pudo derretir hasta un iceberg.-ahora me vas a decir que no es tu culpa que casi me ahogara y que tu no eres una sangre sucia-se rió aún más fuerte.-

Muérete, por favor-dijo Hermione como una imploración al cielo.-

Malfoy sonrió, aún en la oscuridad podía saber que sonreía, como podía pasar desapercibida ESA sonrisa!? Se mordió el labio_, por merlín!! Que voy a hacer?-_pensó. Le dio la espalda a Malfoy, cada vez que quitaba su atención de Malfoy, su atención volaba a la velocidad de la luz, a la oscuridad que los rodeaba y un vértigo recorría su cuerpo, sus ojos recorrían su alrededor sin control.

A ver que tienes de bueno aquí-dijo Malfoy de repente arrebatándole el bolso.

Devuélvemelo, Malfoy-le dijo Hermione amenazadoramente, pero era una perfecta excusa para acercarse, lo único más grande al rencor hacia Malfoy era su temor a la oscuridad, sudor corrió por su frente.

Tomó su bolso con ambas manos, se hallaba bajo el poder de Malfoy.

Dámelo!-le exigió-

Malfoy no le respondió, la empujó con una mano y ella fácilmente cayó al suelo.

¡Eres un desgraciado!-le gritó, levantándose del suelo y jalándole su preciado y divino cabello con todas sus fuerzas-

La volvió a empujar con dos manos.

Así que, así son las cosas, eh?-le dijo Hermione tomándole del tobillo y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Malfoy tropezó entre las manos de Hermione y cayó al suelo ¡Por Merlín! Que tonto se sentía-

Hermione sonrió con malicia, espero que Malfoy también sonriera, pero no lo hizo. Ella tragó saliva, él no decía nada, ni si quiera sonreía, ella se mordió el labio preocupada pero ¿por que? Que más da, es Malfoy, su peor enemigo y en su corazón solo había rencor para él ¿o no?

El tiempo pasaba, silencio, el aire espeso de la selva ahora también se le hacía tenso, respiraba con cuidado, como si, por su respiración, lo pudiera hacer enojar aún más.

Y vigilante de su respiración, Hermione, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, y se durmió.

Linda flor-dijo Malfoy.

A hermione le dio un vuelo al corazón ¿se refería a ella? Abrió los ojos perezosamente, ya era de día. No, no se refería a ella, se refería a la flor que Hermione había dibujado, se sintió enrojecer.

Lindos colores-se dijo Malfoy examinando cada partícula de aquel papel.

Hermione se incorporó, Malfoy estaba a medio metro lejos de ella. En las manos tenía su dibujo. Él levanto la cabeza y la miró sin vacilar, sus ojos grises era lo único que podía diferenciar aparte de su sonrisa y parte de su cabello. Su cara estaba cubierta con lodo seco de laguna, y su cuerpo se hallaba atrapado entre algas y plantas, por eso lo había sentido frío, por eso al olerlo le resultó repugnante.

Malfoy, ¿por que cojeabas?-le preguntó-

Porque me golpeé, tonta, al caer en la laguna, me golpeé con una piedra en mi pierna-le dijo como si ella hubiera puesto la piedra especialmente para que le golpeará- y luego, llegue al fondo de la laguna, que estaba cubierto de lodo y plantas, y ya vez como quedé-

Hermione no contestó un rugido de su estomago invadió el silencio. Pensó en la barra de chocolate, y a pesar de que era muy temprano para comer chocolate, no le importó, se moría de hambre-

Se aproximo a Malfoy en silencio y tomó su bolso que se hallaba al lado de él, él seguía sentado viendo el dibujo y casi no le prestó ni atención-

Sintió una punzada, _cada chica ha tenido la suerte de ser seducida por Malfoy excepto yo_-pensó- _espera! "suerte de ser seducida?!" es el aire de la selva…_-

Rebuscó en su bolso, lápices, papeles, ¡el chocolate! Devoró la mitad, disfrutando cada mordida, el sabor del relleno de caramelo, y la crujiente cubierta de chocolate. La boca se le hacía agua entre cada mordida. Aún le quedaba la mitad-

¿Donde lo compraste?-preguntó Malfoy

¿Qué cosa?-le dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

El dibujo…-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-

Respiró durante varios segundos antes de agregar calmada y orgullosamente:

No lo compré, lo dibujé yo-

Él clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella, Hermione le ofreció la mitad del chocolate-

Malfoy lo contemplo durante un instante, se moría de hambre pero aceptar… ¡Que más da! Le arrebató el chocolate, murmurando un "gracias"-

Hermione sacó la botella de agua y tomó un par de tragos, el sabor de chocolate abandono su boca, e igual como hizo con el chocolate, cuando el agua llegó a la mitad, se la dio a Malfoy en silencio.

Gracias-dijo él un poco más alto que antes.

Hermione lo miró y asintió, miro a su alrededor ¿Qué tan lejos estarían del hotel?

Caminó hacía la derecha, hacia la izquierda, dio un par de vueltas y Malfoy seguía sentado ahí viendo el dibujo ¡Cuánto deseaba que dejara de verlo! Pero temía arrebatárselo.

Caminó recto, escuchaba voces, apartó un par de hojas grandisimas de su camino, y ahí estaba ¡El Hotel! Imposible pero cierto, el hotel había estado a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

Eh…Malfoy-le llamó-

Malfoy se levantó y se colocó a su lado, miró el hotel, sin sorpresa y sin decirle nada, empezó su camino de regreso al hotel.

Hermione vio que Malfoy todavía llevaba su dibujo en su mano. Arrugó la frente ¡ella no le había regalado ese dibujo! Pero se empezó a reír al ver a los huéspedes observando a malfoy con semejante aspecto!.. Definitivamente si le iba a costar un dibujo, valía la pena.

**Fiiin!! Bien!! Bieen!! Una ligera sorpresita!! Hey! Yo nunca ahogaría a Malfoy.. o si.. sonrisa malévola Bueno..bueno..el fin de este tercer cap. de Vacaciones de Verano! Les gustó? Lo disfrutaron? Espero que si! Déjenme su comentario.. alguna critica.. o lo que quieran! Me hace más feliz! Y en seguida empiezo a escribir… me voy de viaje un par de semanas de febrero, así que no se si pueda escribir, pero les prometo..que haré mi mayor esfuerzo!..**

**Cynthia88: Haahahhaahaha!! Nadie se esperaba lo de la criatura… y mucho menos esto!!... Si tienes algún problema en lo que sucedió me avisas y en el proximo lo explico con más detalles ;)**

**Floh Black: Holaaa! Yeeiiii!! Sabes que me gusta que te guste mi historia!!.. Graciaas!!..**

**Jen: Fugitiva! Claroo! Mira un par de días.. y voila! El tercer cap. de la historia!!.. Gracias por todo!!.. **

**Unkatahe: Hehehehehhehe este cap. cambia tu comentario!!..xD!! es que en realidad NADIE se lo esperaba… a bueno excepto Floh!**

**Oromalfoy: Aquí tienes el capitulo! De verdad espero que sea de tu agrado!.. hahahaha!! Claro primero el mono..luego malfoy.. y luego.. "el monstruo" que resulto ser Malfoy!!..**

**Bellauru: Holaaa! Esa criatura..como ya sabras.. es el adorado de draco!!.. no!! No se ahogo!!.. **

**Beatiful92: hahahahaha!! Que linda! Gracias!.. sii!! Les tengo muchas sorpresas a lo largo de la historia! No estoy segura que tan larga va a ser..**

**A ver! Si tienen algun problema con el entendimiento del cap. solo avisenme! xD!!..**

**Besos, Abrazos, Chocolates y un millón de gracias!..-**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Dedicado a: Floh Black que me ayudo con sus grandiosas ideas a realizar este cap. y a Jen y a Heena que me ayudan en los momentos difíciles. Las Quiero Un Montón Chicas!.. Gracias!.. **


	4. La Respuesta

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**La Respuesta**

Hermione vio que Malfoy todavía llevaba su dibujo en su mano. Arrugó la frente ¡ella no le había regalado ese dibujo! Pero se empezó a reír al ver a los huéspedes observando a malfoy con semejante aspecto!.. Definitivamente si le iba a costar un dibujo, valía la pena.

Se rió hasta que por fin llego a su suite, lo primero que hizo, fue meterse a la ducha, sin pensarlo, cuanto extrañaba la limpieza, estaba completamente asquerosa, de las uñas del pie hasta la cabeza. El agua caliente era el paraíso en ese momento, se hubiera quedado ahí encantada, bajo el chorro de agua que se llevaba el lodo pero dejaba el recuerdo de la noche más rara que había compartido con malfoy.

Un estridente y molesto sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, dos lechuzas tocaban, furiosas, la puerta corrediza del balcón, Hermione se enrolló en una toalla y salió a abrirles.

Las lechuzas entraron y dejaron un gran bulto marrón y una carta. Tomó la carta con el cabello chorreante en shampoo no había encontrado su acondicionador. Las lechuzas chillaban, enojadas, mientras empezaban su vuelo de vuelta a la madriguera. Sí! La carta era de Ginny!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Como es eso que Malfoy esta en esa isla?! Que hace ahí!? Es un sitio muggle no? Pero bueno, no te escribo para inundarte de preguntas sobre ese tipo. Te contesto para recordarte que estas de vacaciones! Y sin tus padres! En una isla! Lo mas seguro que deben de haber chicos muy guapos! Quieres conquistar a uno? te pongo a continuación un parrafo de Corazón de Bruja de este mes:_

_**Febrero! El mes del amor! **_

**_Aquí mis queridísimas lectoras les pongo los más recientes métodos para conquistar a aquel buen mozo que les trae loquillas!_**

_**Primero: Háganse una transformación total!! (revisar la pagina 18 con: magia para tu belleza) Déjenlos babear a sus pies! Pasen de lo más coqueta una y otra vez… y de pronto… ¡desaparezcan! Le dara ganas de verte**_

_**Segundo: Después de la transformación, coquetéenle a uno de sus amigos, en frente de él, les dará celos y actuara mas rápido!..**_

_Disculpa, Hermione, me tengo que ir. A pesar de que tu estes en una isla de lo más bien. Yo tengo a Ron que no me deja en paz. Ahora se acaba de llevar la revista ¿¡Quien sabe para que!? En fin… la tengo que recuperar.. y cuando tenga tiempo te escribo con el resto del articulo sin falta! Pero puedes empezar a poner en practica los dos primeros metodos. ¡Suerte!_

_Ginny _

_PD: Te mando mis accesorios favoritos ¡Cuidalos, eh! Espero que hagas un buen uso de ellos!!.. Me haces falta.. espero que puedas pasar por la madriguera antes de que empiecen las clases. _

Hermione río se podía imaginar a Ginny persiguiendo a Ron por toda la gran casa.

Colocó la carta en la mesa, tomó el paquete, no, mejor lo abría luego. Lo colocó junto a la carta. Iba de regreso al baño cuando realizo que había un champoo y un enjuague cortesía del hotel. Lo tomó sin dudar y se fue a dar el baño más largo de toda su vida, el acondicionador (el enjuague) olía delicioso, era una mezcla de flores y vainilla, simplemente ¡exquisito!

Salió del baño y se cambió de ropa. Tomó la carta de ginny definitivamente sería un nuevo y maravilloso día.

Se dirigió al desayunador, Tomas Phillips, el muchacho que los había recibido, hablaba con los clientes del hotel, se acercó a ella justo en el momento en que Malfoy entraba a desayunar, y no supo por que le dijo:

No quieres desayunar conmigo?

Y se sintió aun más confundida cuando el, alegremente, acepto y no solo eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Malfoy los miraba tres mesas más allá. Hermione, nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Fin! T.T por que tan corto? No tengo tiempo.. de veras que quiero actualizar..como nunca antes he querido.. pero ando de viaje..(como dije en el cap. Anterior) En este capitulo no podré especificar pero algo si les digo, los reviews del capitulo pasado estuvieron geniales! Por eso, como regalo, les ofrezco la tranformacion de hermione! A proposito este es sin duda el peor cap. Que he escrito..creo.. bueno.. el más corto.. me hace sentir fatal.. merecen mas que un simple cap!..**

**Lostbrethilien**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO!! POR FAVOR!! LEAN LA CARTA! ES ELEMENTAL! Y MI MENSAJE DEL FINAL!.. **


	5. Agua de Rio

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Agua de Río**

Y se sintió aun más confundida cuando el, alegremente, acepto y no solo eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Malfoy los miraba tres mesas más allá. Hermione, nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero que era lo que pasaba? Que era lo que hacia? Acaso trataba de conquistar a malfoy?

No! Claro que no!-pensó firmemente, mientras Tomas se sentaba trayendo consigo dos bandejas de desayuno.

Entre mordidas de tostadas y sorbos de jugo, entablaron una conversación sobre la vida de Tomas en la isla y la de hermione en Inglaterra. Por supuesto, tuvo que mentir, le dijo que estudiaba en casa y que conocía a Malfoy del tiempo que estudio en primaria, en una escuela que no estaba a su alcance.

Por que llevas contigo esto siempre?-pregunto Hermione, señalando con la mano un portafolio con muchos papeles desordenados dentro. Los miró tentada con mucho gusto los hubiera ordenado por orden de fecha o por importancia.

Sí, aquí llevo el horario de actividades-le respondió y sacó una hoja perfecta, sin rayones ni arrugas.

Hermione la tomó con cuidado, con temor a romperla o dejarle alguna marca, ¿Cómo podía haber una hoja tan lisa en un portafolio tan desordenado?

Oh! Vaya! Hoy vamos a un río??-exclamó Hermione leyendo.

El asintió con una sonrisa:

Si, fue mi idea. No queda muy lejos y es muy divertido y relajante, en esta ocasión ¿nos acompañaras? No te he visto en las otras actividades-

Sí, esta vez, si-le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, echo su pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de la cabeza-

Espérame un momento por favor-le pidió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Fue al centro del comedor:

Buenos Días! Espero que hayan tenido una esplendida noche. El día de hoy iremos a una pequeña excursión a mi lugar favorito de la isla, el río!-comenzó hablando Tomas.

Mientras daba los detalles, Hermione bajo la mirada a su plato, ella no era así… ella no podía actuar de esa manera… a quien conquistaría? A uno de los pequeños niños? Eso no le serviría… estaba segura que ese no era el tipo de amor de verano que esperaba Ginny. A Tomas? No! Primero que todo, tenía novia y segundo, el le es como un muy buen amigo. A malfoy? Suspiró y sin querer levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron.

Malfoy la miraba con ese aire de grandeza que le decía a cualquiera que le mirara "soy mejor que tu. Mucho mejor", sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de que hacía algo de calor en esa sala del hotel. Se recogió el cabello, todavía estaba algo mojado, un par de rulos se le escaparon de la coleta cayendo graciosamente a ambos lados de su rostro.

Tomas se le acerco:

Bueno, Herminone, disculpa todavía tengo problemas con tu nombre-le dijo Tomas regresando a la mesa-tengo que ir a buscar un encargo de jugos y galletas para los niños-le dirigió una mirada de rencor a los niños que corrían por la cafetería-al muelle, para controlarlos-

Hermione soltó una risa.

Es el único modo de que se queden quietos! Que les darán de tomar?? Cafeína todo el día?!-exclamó, riéndose con una dulce sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

Hermione le respondió el despido, permaneció un rato sentada ¿Qué haría? Suspiro, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era seguir los consejos de ginny.

Se levantó de su asiento, rumbó a su dormitorio, tenía que pasar por la mesa de Malfoy para avisarle a una de las trabajadoras que la anotará en la lista de los huéspedes que irían al río. Justo cuando pasaba por su mesa, una pequeña niña se estrelló contra ella, la niña perdió el balance y cayó al suelo.

Hermione le ayudo a levantarse:

Estas bien?-

La niña movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, saltando, tenía dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, su cabello lacio, se agitaba rápidamente en el aire:

Vas al río hoy?-le preguntó-

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa-

Recuerda usar bañador! Eso me dijo mi mami!-le dijo la niña.

Ah, si-le contestó Hermione- bien… no se me va olvidar!-

La niña siguió sonriendo y se fue corriendo con el resto de los niños. Eran como una plaga, rompían, pateaban, mordían, saltaban, reían y a pesar de todo, eran felices, era tan fácil hacer amigos a esa edad, suspiró y se anotó en la lista.

Ya para después del almuerzo, los que estaban anotados en la lista, fueron rumbo al río en unos carritos como de safari que les había mostrado Tomas.

Hermione compartía aquel carrito, con 2 chicos pequeños que hablaban emocionados, mientras su madre miraba el alrededor.

De aseguro veremos un tiburón!-exclamó uno-

No! Claro que no!-le dijo el otro- deben de haber delfines!-

Hermione río divertidísima, ¡Que ocurrencias! Ambos chicos la miraban perplejos, uno moreno, con cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, el otro pelirrojo con graciosos ojos verdes.

En un par de minutos, los carros pasaban por la arena de la playa, pudieron ver el mar, y el reflejo del sol en él, las olas iban y venían juguetonas con la arena.

Repentinamente, dieron una curva brusca, y ahí estaba el río, que desembocaba en el mar, fueron un poco mas adentro, para alejarse de la desembocadura, donde habían rocas bajo el agua para sentarse y pura y fresca agua. Hermione ignoraba la vegetación que se formaba a ambos lados del río, no quería recordar esa noche, en realidad, sí quería pero no debía.

Saltó sobre las piedras hasta llegar al otro extremo del río, observaba a los niños alegres con salvavidas, entrar al río, ni que estuviera tan hondo pero por seguridad, de todas maneras, la corriente era muy fuerte, Hermione se sujetaba con los pies al rocoso suelo del río.

Entre las personas, apareció Malfoy y el corazón le dio un salto ¿Qué hacía él ahí? A su lado Tomas le hablaba emocionado ¿Acaso el lo había traído consigo? Se mordió las uñas distraída.

Cerró los ojos y en su cabeza le vino el recuerdo de Malfoy llevándola en sus brazos, a pesar de que en ese momento, ella pensaba que era un monstruo de laguna, el recuerdo le parecía adorable pero ¿De donde había salido ese Malfoy? ¿Acaso sería verdadero? Se preguntaba mientras lo veía refunfuñar, tratando de caminar sobre las piedras del río, en el lado mas hondo, y ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él? Se preguntó Hermione antes de ver a Malfoy caer, si, caer, resbalar de una de las piedras.

Se levantó en seguida en pánico ¿se hallaba bien? Lo buscaba por la mirada, cerca de donde había caído, pero nada, su atención fue atraída por un doloroso quejido proveniente de donde la corriente se hacía más violenta y las piedras aumentaban peligrosamente su tamaño, Malfoy se agarraba de una piedra con todas sus fuerzas, su cabello caía en su cara, impidiéndole ver claramente, Hermione vio a Tomas saltar con gran agilidad en el río, tomar a Malfoy del brazo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y traerlo a la orilla, todos se reunieron a su alrededor, incluso Hermione.

No necesitaba tu ayuda-le dijo Malfoy a Tomas alejándose de él-

Seguro! Tenías todo controlado!-le dijo sarcásticamente Tomas echándose a reír.

Hermione sonrió, pero no una sonrisa de felicidad, ni alegría, no… era otro sentimiento, era esa sonrisa cuando tramaba algo:

Wao! Tomas! Eres un héroe!-exclamó

Los héroes no llevan capas y tienen superpoderes?-cuestionó un chico pequeño a su madre-

También salvan personas… y las hace incluso… mejores que esos heroes con capas!-le respondió la madre en voz alta.

Malfoy lanzo un queja, dirigiéndose a la seguridad del hotel a pie, definitivamente la naturaleza la tenía en su contra-

**FIN!! Hehehehe!! Es algooo más largo que los capítulos anteriores no lo suficiente, no lo que se lo merecen! Me hacen tan feliz esos reviews! Que a pesar de que fue el capitulo cuatro fue corto ¡Les gusto! –Lostbrethilien baila alegre- La transformación de Hermione va en progreso, recuerdan el misterio acondicionador? Pues tiene un par de sorpresitas aquella pequeña cosa!!.. Ya regrese del viaje!! Pero ahora mi hermana, llega, y la computadora "es de ella".. asi que seguiré actualizando, lo más seguido que pueda! Besos!**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Floh Black: yeeiii!! Estoy perdonada!!.. Que bueno que consideres el cap genial!!.. Te lo agradezco de veras!!**

**Cynthia88: Gracias por comprender!!.. ya este cap esta mas largo!!.. :) **

**Beautifly92: Uhhh!! Buena pregunta!! ¿Será que hermione inconscientemente esta tratando de conquistar a Draco? ¿o no?.. hihihihihihiih xD!!.. no te preocupes! Te enteraras pronto!..**

**Policp Malfoy: si.. muy corto.. ¡lo lamento! De todas maneras.. gracias por el reviewww!! **

**Preta: Yeeiiiii!! Que alegria!! Te encanta mi fic?.. me encanta tu review!!.. :D**

**Bellauru: aquí tienes el tan esperado cap!.. Se nota que te gusta mucho la historia!!.. soe muy feliz!!**

**Nadsha: Holaaa!! Hahahahaha!! No hay problema!!.. gracias por dejarme tu comentario en ese cap tan corto!!.. xP si.. parece que Hermione seguirá los consejos de Ginny.**

**Oromalfoy: Yeiii!! Gracias!! si me diverti mucho!!.. Te encantaron los caps? PERFECTO! Trataré de hacer mejores caps en los que vienen!!..xD**

**Andeli: hehehehe siiii!! Este esta un poco mas largo:) espero que sea de tu agrado! Besos!**

**Anne: oohhh!! Muchas gracias!! hehehe suertuda yo!!..que elegistes mi historia!!.. azul de volovan.. no la he escuchado! Por ahí la escucho para ver que tal!! Muchas Graciaaas!!.. **


	6. Su Talón de Aquiles

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Seis**

**Su Talón de Aquiles**

Después de haber pasado la mañana en el río, regresaron al hotel, del mismo modo, con los carritos, no como malfoy, a pie. Definitivamente, Hermione, nunca olvidaría ver caminar a Malfoy, como un tonto, de regreso al hotel, maldiciendo y luego ver como una ardilla, según malfoy "asesina", saltaba de un árbol y lo perseguía. No volvieron a ver a Malfoy, hasta la tarde, en la hora de la cena, con la frente sudorosa y uno que otro arañazo.

En la noche, hubo una fogata en el patio trasero, había malvaviscos, galletas y bebidas, el humo de la inmensa fogata, subía, curvándose y perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, Malfoy no asistió, de a seguro, prefirió quedarse en su dormitorio.

Hermione, se acostó muy tarde, pasó la noche goloseando malvaviscos casi derretidos ¡como los extrañaba cuando se iba a Hogwarts! Lo que más le gustaba eran malvaviscos casi derretidos cubiertos con sirope de chocolate.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione, se levantó pensando en solo una cosa, solo un objetivo, definitivamente, ese día tenía que descubrir cual era el talón de Aquiles de Malfoy, le mataba saber que el sabía su debilidad; la oscuridad.

Cuando pasó por el baño, dio un grito mañanero, pero no de cansancio, no de espanto, sino de sorpresa, examinó su cabello cerca a su reflejo que le daba el espejo, era imposible ¿Cómo había sucedido? Ya no era tan esponjoso ni salvaje, era un cabello, normal, con hondas y uno que otro rulo.

Recordó el acondicionador y corrió a dentro de la ducha, donde lo había dejado tirado, lo tomó con ambas manos ¿fue él? ¿Fue aquella cosa que le dio aquel cambio en su cabello? Solo tuvo una vez su cabello así, la noche del baile de su cuarto año.

No lo podía creer, se miraba una y otra vez, examinaba la botella como si temiera que desapareciera o estallara. Tomó un baño, se recogió el cabello en una coleta, temía que si se mojaba volviera a ser como antes.

Se arregló y esta vez, decidió usar uno que otro accesorio que le había enviado Ginny, abrió el paquete, habían pulseras, collares, binchas, ganchos de cabello (N/A: esos lindos, con piedritas brillantes, que se colocan en el cabello, saben?) de todos los colores existentes!... Verdes, amarillos, rojos, chocolates, negros, blancos, azul oscuro, celeste, azul claro…

Definitivamente tendría que agradecer profundamente a Ginny por todo, pero, ¿no dijo ella que escribiría para el resto del artículo? Lastimosamente, todavía no había llegado la carta ¿Cuánto tardaría?

Con una camisa con tiras sin manga rosa, unos shorts (pantalones cortos), sandalias y un juego de collar, aretes y pulseras, blancas, Hermione salió al corredor, justo en el momento en que Malfoy salía por su puerta (Justo al frente de la de ella si no recuerdan).

Malfoy…-saludo Hermione, era la primera vez que hablaban desde el incidente en el bosque.

Malfoy la miro, de arriba abajo y se le escapo un:

Hermione…-y abrió los ojos estupefacto ¿acababa de llamarla por su nombre?-digo…ejem…-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y no le dio tiempo a corregirse, le interrumpió preguntándole:

¿Vas al desayunador?-

Eh…si-dijo un aturdido Malfoy-

He! Que bien! Yo también! Vamos juntos, si?-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Aja…-respondió todavía Malfoy fuera de sí, parecía querer pensar, pero no lograba concentrarse-

En el camino, Hermione, sonreía por dentro, como si llevara una brillante luz que alumbraba su camino:

Y, que hiciste anoche? No te vi en la fogata…-comentó

Preferí quedarme en mi suite-se limitó a contestar, todavía llevaba ese aire ausente, pero de repente, su semblante cambio y volvió a tener ese aire de superioridad en el rostro.

Hmp… que bien-

Un par de minutos de silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos, cuando llegaron al desayunador, se encontraron con los niños corriendo como el día anterior, ya se estaba haciendo algo usual. Cuando dos chicos chocaron contra Malfoy a la misma vez, él les dirigió una mirada que destruiría un iceberg. Ambos chicos retrocedieron asustados y salieron corriendo gritando un:

Perdón!!-

Hermione no lo perdía de vista, ¿Qué sería?, ¿Qué hacia a Malfoy débil?, ¿Qué le hacía flaquear?, ¿Qué le hacía caer en una red sin escapatoria? Lo miró detenida, ahora estaba serio, sin mirarla, sin percatarse si quiera que ella lo observaba como a un insecto bajo un microscopio.

Dos chicas en vestido de baño pasaron por su lado. Hermione rodó los ojos.. por dios! Que tipo de chicas andan en bañador en el restaurante del hotel?!.-

Hermione se sentó en una mesa, con dos sillas, espero que malfoy se sentara frente a ella, pero no lo hizo, siguió de recto y se sentó solo en una mesa, igual que ella.

Se cruzó de brazos y empezo a pensar:

_El talón de Aquiles de malfoy.. que es? Cual es?..- se que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero.. cual?!..-_

Dos niñas (pequeñas) corrieron hasta la mesa de Malfoy, el alzo una ceja y se echo lo más atrás que le fuera posible.

Las muchachas de bañador corrieron hasta las niñas y las tomaron de la mano, debían de ser hermanas…-

¡Como pude haber sido tan tonta!-exclamó- sé su miedo.. su talón de Aquiles y también se como atraparlo en una red sin salida!.. Como pude ser tan tonta! Es tan obvio! Es un chico! Gracias a dios por las hormonas!-

En ese instante una lechuza entro por la ventana abierta. ¡Traía la carta de Ginny!

Querida Hermione:

¡Te extraño demasiado! No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirte.. lo lamento mucho.. pero aquí te dejo un par de consejos resumidos de lo que faltaba de corazón de bruja (…)

Continuara…

**Fiiin! Corto.. si.. sniff mi hermana no me deja usar por mucho tiempo la computadora.. y me sentia fatal por no poder haber actualizado.. ¡no crean que voy a dejar de escribir! Pero.. mientras estemos de vacaciones.. ella se queda en la casa.. usando la computadora.. y no hay modo alguno que me la preste por mas de tres horas.. y si.. tengo otras cosas que hacer.. no puedo actualizar.. me siento tan mal ¡perdon! Hasta la proxima!!..ya saben comentarios..criticas lo que sea!!.. **

**Lostbrethilien**

**30 minutos después:**

**Mi hermana salio a correr.. hace 3 horas.. y no ha regresado.. Sali a buscarla.. pero nada.. X.x mi mamá la va a matar..**

**REVIEWS:**

**Cynthia88: muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias!! Por comprender!!..-**

**Beautifly92: hahahahaha!! Te tengo muchas sorpresitas chica!!.. pero.. sera hasta el proximo cap **

**Yo: yeiii! Que bien que te haya gustado el cap!.. ACTUALIZE lo más pronto posible..**

**Mareita: que bien que te guste! Que alegria! Si.. eso trato.. de seguirlo pronto!..**

**Oromalfoy: si verdad?! Estoy contigo!! Que se deje de payasadas!! Y directo al grano!!..xD!**

**Anne: hahahhaa!! Sii!! Siii!! Trataré!!.. gracias**

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS!..**


	7. La playa, el sol, las olas, la brisa

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Siete**

**La Playa, el sol, las olas, la brisa, el y ella**

¡Como pude haber sido tan tonta!-exclamó- sé su miedo.. su talón de Aquiles y también se como atraparlo en una red sin salida!.. Como pude ser tan tonta! Es tan obvio! Es un chico! Gracias a dios por las hormonas!-

En ese instante una lechuza entro por la ventana abierta. ¡Traía la carta de Ginny!

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Te extraño demasiado! No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirte.. lo lamento mucho.. pero aquí te dejo un par de consejos resumidos de lo que faltaba de corazón de bruja…_

La puerta se abrió y como si fuera un secreto ella se oculto la carta de ginny tras su espalda.

Buenos Días, Hermione-le dijo Tomas Fillips asomando la cabeza- lamento molestarte-

No es molestia..-respondió ella pero en verdad, deseaba que se fuera para leer nuevamente la carta, tal vez en el reverso había algo más escrito, la colocó discretamente en una mesa-

¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó la fría voz de Malfoy desde el pasillo.

Que suerte que estén ambos!-exclamó Tomas entrando a la suite de Hermione con Malfoy siguiéndolo caminando con parsimonia-

Malfoy recorrió con la mirada la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en la silla en que había estado sentado días atrás, Hermione cerro los ojos y una repentina calor la invadió, sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, en su mente vagaba la imagen de Malfoy sentado en aquella silla, se mordió el labio avergonzada, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Tomas hablaba sin ser escuchado, Malfoy también había estado recordando aquel momento, también cuando la vio salir aquella mañana, bien vestida, bien sexy debía admitir y con el cabello diferente, sonrió complacido, ese cabello era gracias a él.

La miró de reojo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a fuego vivo, llevaba el mismo atuendo que aquella mañana, tenía que reconocer que se veía mucho mejor que con el espantoso uniforme del colegio, y el cabello, decorado delicadamente con un gancho en forma de mariposa.

Me están escuchando?-preguntó Tomas sacando a ambos de la laguna de sus pensamientos-

Que?-preguntó Hermione aturdida, la imagen de Malfoy, ¡se la tenía que sacar de la cabeza!-

La actividad de hoy, es en la playa, y en un par de días, en la tarde habrán presentaciones de los bailes de esta isla, y luego en la noche un baile de gala-resumió Tomas ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos lo había estado escuchando?

Y los dos están obligados a ir-comentó en voz baja-como son los huéspedes de la suite-

Tonterías-dijo Hermione- por estar en la suite? Y..

Disculpa?-le interrumpió Malfoy- yo no leí nada acerca de "asistencia obligatoria"-

Pues, nadie te manda a ser de la habitación más cara, corrección, la segunda habitación más cara del hotel-le echó Hermione en cara a Malfoy-

El la miró desafiante, ganas de agarrarla y…

_Besarla?-_sugirió una voz en la cabeza o acaso ¿el lo deseo?-

El rubio agito su cabeza espantando aquella voz… ¿besarla? Apretó los labios ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

--en la playa--

La brisa pasaba susurrante acariciando levemente cada cosa a su paso, el sol se hallaba en su máxima expresión, debían de ser próxima la una, las olas se hallaban de un muy buen humor, hiendo y viniendo cuidadosamente pero en cualquier momento podrían cambiar de humor y volverse salvajes y descuidadas.

Los niños construían castillos de arena junto sus padres, unos muchachos jugaban con una pelota de football.

Hermione recordó que cuando era pequeña, solía construir los castillos y a la vez solía inventar una linda historia oculta sobre él. La mayoría con finales felices… sobre princesas que esperaban a su príncipe… pero hubo una en especial que no olvidaría-

Recordaba el castillo, era el más lindo que había podido construir con ayuda de su madre, tenía huecos simulando ventanas, y una gran piedra simulando la puerta principal, estaba decorado con conchas de mar, cuidadosamente elegidas, pero no era el castillo lo que le hacía tan especial era la historia:

Cuenta la historia, sobre una linda princesa, con cabellos oscuros y ondulados, eternamente enamorada del ser más frío que habitaba en ese pueblo, la chica solía cantarle a su ventana, pero el nunca dio signo de sentir recíprocamente ese amor, hasta que llego el día en que la princesa se rindió y pensó que todo estaba terminado, que debía continuar su vida, aunque su corazón siempre pertenecería a él, pero en aquel día, el la busco, y la llevo entre el bosque y la niebla, a aquel castillo, y le dijo:

Estuve construyendo este castillo, para que podamos vivir eternamente felices,

Pero la historia no termino ahí, con el pasar del tiempo, el castillo se derrumbo, pero el amor de ambos perduro para siempre.

que historia tan tonta, no?-le dijo hermione a María Elena y a Flor, al terminar de relatar la historia.

Claro que no! Es adorable!-exclamó María Elena-

Si! Muy linda en verdad! Que imaginación, eh!-comentó Flor-

Hermione rió agradecida.

Que tal si jugamos algo?-propuso Flor

Como que?-preguntó Hermione-

Que tal si jugamos…-dijo María Elena con una sonrisa y tomando un largo respiro antes de decir- verdad, reto, doble reto, promesa o repetición!-

Ah?? Y como se juega eso??-preguntó Hermione-

Bueno.. tienes que elegir.. entre verdad.. reto.. doble reto.. promesa o repetición.. – si eliges verdad te podemos hacer cualquier pregunta, y respondes con la verdad, reto.. se te pone un reto.., doble reto si no quieres cumplir un reto, te pondremos dos retos más subiditos de tono.. promesa, tienes que prometer algo..(lo que se quiera), y repetición.. tienes que repetir. Que? A caso no es obvio?-

Bueno, pero necesitamos más gente, y una botella-comentó María Elena- ¡ya regreso!- y se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el restaurante de la playa, a la izquierda de ellas-

Hermione se colocó bronceador, y los lentes de sol, llevaba su vestido de baño, rosa con blanco, una falda de tela atada a la cintura, y unas sandalias a juego.

Y cuéntame Flor, de donde eres? Que haces en esta isla estas vacaciones?-

Soy de argentina- dijo flor llevándose un mechón de su cabello café atrás de una de sus orejas y arreglándose su vestido de baño azul, blanco y rosa- vengo de viaje por mis dieciséis-

De veras? Que divertido! Sabes.. me encanta tu bañador!-exclamó Hermione-

Si? Muchas gracias-dijo Flor-lo diseñe yo!-

En ese momento llego María Elena, seguida de dos chicas y seis chicos ¿ a tanta gente le gustaba el juego? En verdad.. Seamos realistas, María Elena era hermosa ¿Quién sería capaz de darle un no a aquella chica?-

Ni siquiera malfoy?!-gritó su cabeza- sí.. uno de los seis chicos, era malfoy!

Se sentaron en un circulo, en el piso de madera del área social, Hermione trataba de evadir a Malfoy en bañador, su cuerpo pálido, bajo al sol, estaba agarrando color.

María Elena extendió una mano y colocó una botella vacía en el centro de todos:

Ya van a jugar, no hay vuelta atrás. La tapa recibe, el otro manda- y giró la botella, daba vueltas, y vueltas a gran velocidad, y de pronto se detuvo-

La tapa señalaba a una chica desconocida, y le mandaba un chico desconocido-

Verdad, reto, doble reto, promesa o repetición?-le preguntó

Verdad-dijo la chica cogiendo el lado "supuestamente seguro".

¿Tuviste algo con Tomas Phillips el año pasado?-

Pero.. pero.. eso fue.. no era en serio!-chilló la chica-

Todos los miraban desconcertados-

No lo puedo creer! Mentiste!-exclamó el chico levantándose y caminando a otra dirección-

No! Espera!-le gritó la chica siguiendolo-

Hermione tenía la boca semi-abierta ¿uh?-

Flor giró otra vez la botella, esta vez, la tapa señalaba a María Elena, y le mandaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules: verdad, reto, doble reto, promesa o repetición?

Reto..-dijo María Elena dudando y con temor-

Eh…hagámoslo interesante-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa peligrosa- te reto a que.. beses a Robin! En los labios! Por.. 5 segundos!-

María Elena lo tomó del brazo y lo beso en la boca, como si nada- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hermione y no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy, frente a ella, a lado de el, estaba flor, la miraba con una sonrisa complice y miró a Malfoy y luego le devolvió la mirada a Hermione, varias veces. Hermione abrió la boca ¿Qué estaba planeando?-

María Elena giró la botella:

Con que el juego interesante, eh?-

La botella señalo a Hermione ¡NoOooOOooO!- y le mandaba.. Flor!-

Reto..-dijo Hermione cubriéndose la boca con la mano, como si hubiera dicho una maldición-

Flor le sonrió:

Te reto.. a que.. le des un beso a… a… este chico de a lado mio-

QUE?! NO!-gritaron los dos a la vez- no! No! Nunca! No!

María Elena estalló en una carcajada..- eso lo hace un doble reto-comentó

Se tienen que besar apasionadamente frente a todos nosotros-

Me niego!-gritó Hermione-

Malfoy se levantó y se fue, todos hicieron silencio, Hermione se levantó y lo siguió, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la playa, la arena estaba tibia-

Hermione le llamo:

Malfoy!-

Malfoy giró lentamente, Hermione lo tomó por el brazo, y lo atrajo a ella, lo acercó tan rápidamente que hasta ella se asusto, pero estaba decidida-

Sus labios se encontraron, en un beso desenfrenado, en media playa. Frente a un grupo de espectadores, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y la acercó a él, Hermione con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, había mandado la cordura de paseo, y lo besaba tentada, su olor a menta inundaba el aire.

Draco…-suspiro Hermione, hipnotizada, al final del beso, el sol le da fuertemente en el cuerpo-

Hermione…-murmuro él-

Ambos se separaron torpemente, seguían parados uno al frente del otro-

Dilo Hermione! Solo dilo! "Un reto es un reto"!! dilo!!..le gritaba su cabeza pero su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, loco, encantado, hipnotizado por el beso-

**Fin!! Espero que les guste!.. muy bueno, cierto?- A mi me encanto! Es más largo.. y se besan!! Que mas pueden pedir?? Bueno.. yo quiero pedir.. comentarios.. sugerencias.. alguna critica.. lo que quieran!! Besos y Abrazos!**

**Lostbrethilien!..-**

**Beautifly92: Hola!! Hahahaha.. si.. que hara? Esto no es todo.. proximos capitulos.. estaran grandiosos!! ;)**

**Cynthia88: hahaha sii! Sii! Estoy aprovechando que se fue de paseo a una isla.. y bueno pues.. tres horas escribiendo y voila!! Que tenemos aquí? El cap numero 7!!..**

**Oromalfoy: Aquí tienes otro cap! gracias por el coment! Sii!! Bueno.. se fue a la isla.. y yo corrí a actualizar!!..xD**

**Unkatahe: tienes razon! No tardara en caer en los encantos de Hermione!! Si.. parece de hielo!! Pero se va a derretir!!.. xD**

**Yo: hahahaha!! Sii!! Sii!! Mucha razon!!..no te preocupes seguira con el cabello así!!.. :)**

**¡Sinceramente gracias a todas!..**


	8. Entrando en Razón

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Entrando en Razón**

Sus labios se encontraron, en un beso desenfrenado, en media playa. Frente a un grupo de espectadores, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y la acercó a él, Hermione con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, había mandado la cordura de paseo, y lo besaba tentada, su olor a menta inundaba el aire.

Draco…-suspiro Hermione, hipnotizada, al final del beso, el sol le da fuertemente en el cuerpo-

Hermione…-murmuro él-

Ambos se separaron torpemente, seguían parados uno al frente del otro-

Dilo Hermione! Solo dilo! "Un reto es un reto"!! dilo!!..le gritaba su cabeza pero su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, loco, encantado, hipnotizado por el beso-

En sus labios… sabor a menta… y estaba como ida… su mente no estaba, solo su corazón, cerraba los ojos suavemente y ahí estaba la imagen de ambos, la cercanía, la pasión, el cariño?

El cariño.. estuvo presente? O fue su imaginación? La electricidad que sintió, el brinco que dio su corazón, como el resto de las cosas no importaban, como si perdieran sentido, como si lo único que tuviera razón de ser, fuera el beso y nada más, pero cuando se separaron, y sus ojos se huyeron, sintieron todo lo opuesto, como si el beso les hubiera dejado una marca de pecado, una marca del acto incorrecto que habían cometido.

Hermione se llevo una mano inconcientemente a los labios, podía sentir la presencia, podía saborear, podía oler, menta…-

El no la miraba, estaba desconcertado, no había creía que se atrevería, no había creído que era capaz, pero lo hizo, pero fue ¿por que quiso o por el reto? ¿Por orgullo o por deseo? Trataba de alzar el rostro, darle la cara y mirarle fijamente, retador, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, sintió una punzada de culpa y se estremeció-.

Apretó los labios, y le dio la espalda, ella seguía de pie, pero no lo miraba, se atrevió a voltear, la vio sonrojada, mirando el mar, tan apenada, la chica decidida de momentos atrás se había ido, y había dejado a la chica avergonzada.

Trató de no sonreír pero no pudo, fue un momento tan extraño, tan gracioso, tan tonto, quien diría que la rata de biblioteca se atrevería a algo así?! Pero.. por que no seguir el juego?..-pensó divertido. La miró directo a los ojos:

Nos vemos mañana-susurró-

A hermione se le detuvo el corazón, se mordió el labio, y su mente había dejado de recibir mensajes.. estaba como desconectada.. sudaba a pesar de la suave brisa..

Mañana-repitió él-en la noche..- se dio la vuelta, y se fue-

Hermione estaba congelada, los papeles se habían volteado tan repentinamente, y todo paso tan rápido, trato de recordar todo con detalle, pero no pudo.. que fue lo que hizo? Como? Por que? Cuando?!

Y fue en ese momento que corrió hasta la habitación como si la persiguiera el mismismo Voldemort en persona.

Paso por entre los niños, por entre Flor y María Elena, corrió por el camino entre el bosque, no miraba para atrás ni para los lados, él podía estar en cualquier lugar. Su respiración subía y bajaba desenfrenada sin control.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la fuente, acelero la corrida, miro a ambos lados tan rápidamente que casi se hizo daño, se torció el pie subiendo las escaleras, pero continuo, se tranquilizo un poco al ver su suite 001, pero sintió una especie de agujero en el estomago al ver la suite de al frente, la suite de el.

Y dando un puertazo, cayó al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La luz del sol se filtraba por el balcón. Se llevo una mano al pecho tratando lentamente de apaciguar su respiración.

De un salto quedo en la mesa, busco papel y bolígrafo, era una locura, pero podía ser cierto, había una pequeña posibilidad, de que ella estuviera empezando a sentir algo por.. Malfoy.

Escribió tan rápido que parecía un garabato, arrugó el papel, y lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

Copio en otro exactamente lo mismo:

_**Ginny:**_

_**Crees que estoy enamorada de MALFOY?! RESPONDE!!**_

_**Con urgencia,**_

_**Hermione.**_

Tomó un sobre y lleno los datos velozmente, corrió hasta la recepción, y le dejo la carta al cartero, corrió directo a su habitación, tenía demasiado miedo de volverlo a encontrar, sin tener antes la respuesta de ginny. ¿Cuánto tardaría? Era urgente!!.. Esta era una urgencia!! Y en una urgencia se necesitan medidas drásticas!!.. Cerró la puerta pero sin llave ¿Acaso quería que regresara? Noo!. Definitivamente su imaginación.

Se arrojo sobre la cama exhausta, tanto correr, respiro profundamente, y a su nariz le llego el olor a menta, miró horrorizada la almohada de su cama, tenía un par de mentas, no pudo evitarlo, las tomó, se puso de pie en la cama y las arrojó del otro lado de la habitación, y empezó a gritar como histérica.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos,

_Perfecto, querías evitarlo y mira lo que logras que venga al rescate-_se regaño mentalmente.

Malfoy la miraba divertido desde la puerta-

_NO es gracioso!_-pensó, bajándose de la cama.

**Fin!! **

**Corto.. Y tarde lo sé.. pero es que queríaUn mas reviews en el ultimo cap.. T.T pero buenoo.. que se puede hacer?! Aquí tienen un mini cap.. el proximo.. sera el baile!!.. :) espero que quede mucho mejor que este!!.. de todas maneras.. ya saben! Criticas! Comentarios! Lo que quieran!! .. **

**Besos y Abrazos, **

**Lostbrethilien!!!... **

**-Ya empecé la escuela.. esta de locos.. mas drama que en clase de teatro-**

**Unkatahe: si muy cierto! Con un beso de esos!!..xD!!.. si un juego.. diferente!! Poco comun!! Espero que te guste el cap:)**

**Beautifly92: oh por dios! Espero no causarte un ataque al corazón con el próximo cap!!.. xD!!.. te digo que estará espectacular.. o tan solo eso espero!**

**Floh Black: Claro que si!! OMG!! Muchas Gracias!!.. espero que te guste este cap a pesar de que este corto.. y algo sin razon. xD**

**Jeen: gracias!!.. hahahahhaa!! No te lo esperabas?! Yo tampocoo!! No se.. salio.. y pues..xD!!..**

**Cynthia88: me gusto esa "es difícil pero no imposible".. disculpa la demora!!.. estuve en una presentación.. en la escuela.. en las practicas para la presentacion!! Que lió!! Pero aquí tienes el cap! **

**Oromalfoy: tienes toda la razon!!.. muy inteligente!!..**

**VeritoBlack: Gracias por los favoritos!!.. por eso.. te dedico este cap!!.. **

**Dedicado a VeritoBlack!! Ya saben!!..xD!!**

**¡Gracias a todas! Los reviews me hacen feliz!!.. **


	9. Una Noche Diferente

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Una Noche Diferente**

Se arrojo sobre la cama exhausta, tanto correr, respiro profundamente, y a su nariz le llego el olor a menta, miró horrorizada la almohada de su cama, tenía un par de mentas, no pudo evitarlo, las tomó, se puso de pie en la cama y las arrojó del otro lado de la habitación, y empezó a gritar como histérica.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos,

_Perfecto, querías evitarlo y mira lo que logras que venga al rescate-_se regaño mentalmente.

Malfoy la miraba divertido desde la puerta-

_NO es gracioso!_-pensó, bajándose de la cama.

¡¿Que quieres Malfoy?!-le espetó- ¡¿que haces aquí?!

Como si no lo supieras..-dijo él con una sonrisa (N/A: que derretiría mil polos)

Entiende, el echo que haya gritado.. no significa que tengas que venir a salvarme como si tu fueras mi príncipe de armadura blanca y yo tu princesa en apuro-dijo de un solo tirón, tomó aire antes de agregar- captas?-

Malfoy sonrió como si se hubiera ganado el premio mayor, los ojos le brillaban como a un pequeño niño loco de alegría y diversión.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-le regaño-

Lamento destruir tus.. deseos..y fantasías.. –comenzó él, Hermione le miraba con una cara de "¡¿de que rayos estas hablando?!" que hizo a Malfoy sonreír a un más, victorioso- ..Pero no estoy aquí por eso, no vine a.. salvarte.. como dijiste-dijo tratando de no reír, pero la sonrisa de triunfo era inocultable- vine a decirte.. Que el raro anormal que vive en esta isla dice que.. mañana a media noche después del baile, tenemos que buscarlo en el jardín de al frente que nos tiene que mostrar algo..-

Ah si?-dijo Hermione sonrojada, seria con los labios apretados- bien- dijo ella pasando por alto su penosa equivocación y sacando a Malfoy del cuarto con un empujón en la espalda.

Se miró ambas manos.. lo había tocado.. y se había sentido tan extraño.. como si no lo hubiera echo.. pero si lo estuviera haciendo.. sus manos como si hubiera sentido algo inexplicable.. se dedicó a mirarlas..-

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspiró:

Es imposible.. es Malfoy..es.. tan extraño.. ¿¡Que esta pasando!? Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo y todavía hay mucho más por delante-

Se levantó del piso y miró por la ventana, ya habían pasado por lo menos una hora desde que lo había besado y todavía podía sentir su presencia junto a ella y al cerrar los ojos podía sentir un calor en sus labios..-

Sus ojos se fijaron en el bosque.. recordó la primera noche en esa isla.. no durmió en su cama cómoda y limpia.. durmió en aquel lugar.. junto a él.. –

Se aparto de la ventana, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo tardaría la contestación de Ginny, a pesar de que fue por puro impulso, quería saber, que era lo que ella pensaba de la situación, pero luego entendió que su amiga no comprendería el problema, si no sabía todo los detalles, no sabía todo lo que había pasado, desde su primer día en aquella isla hasta el beso..

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hermione ya se encontraba corriendo de aquí para allá.. arreglando su vestido.. encontrando los accesorios adecuados.. sería algo fresco y a la vez algo elegante..

Llevaba un vestido corto, sencillo, que le daba una espectacular figura, delgada, alta pero no exageradamente altísima, acompañado con argollas, pulseras y unas sandalias bajas plateadas.

Sonrió al ver en el espejo, sus rulos casi perfectos, seguían ahí.. se dio una ultima mirada antes de salir al corredor. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta de al frente.. la suite 002.. subió el puño.. debería tocar? .. se suponía que tenían que ir juntos pero..- no… regreso a su suite.. tenía que pensarlo una vez más.. no era tan sencillo..

Justo cuando la puerta de la suite 001 se cerró, la puerta de la suite 002 se abrió, el rubio, espectacularmente divino (como siempre), se dirigió sin vacilar hasta la puerta, alzó el puño, pero cuando iba a hacer contacto con la puerta, se congelo, el puño a centímetros de la puerta, una gota de sudor corrió por su frente, estaba demasiado incomodo. Tomó un fuerte respiro, el era un Malfoy, con eso, era todo, era mucho, no, era demasiado..-

Y a pesar de sus elogios mentales, no pudo, regreso a su suite, cerró la puerta.. no!! El era un malfoy!! Nadie menos una sangre sucia podría ganarle en un juego como aquel.. ¿pero acaso era un juego o era en serio?-

Ambos abrieron la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose cara a cara, cerraron la puerta tras de si..-

Draco..-dijo ella, pronunciar su nombre le resulto tan raro-

Hermione?-dijo él algo dudoso..-

Bueno.. vayamos..-dijo ella.. caminaron en silencio por un minuto.. intercambiaron miradas, fue como si una corriente explotará, ambos se detuvieron, se observaron..-

No se que pretendes, pero no me gustan los juegos-dijo Hermione retadoramente-

¿Es un juego?-pregunto el, acercándose peligrosamente-¿quien dijo que lo era?-

Hermione enmudeció, estaba muy cerca, demasiado, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, loco, hipnotizado, sus piernas se hacían cada vez más débiles y a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, respiraba, pero sentía que le faltaba aire.. y en el ultimo instante, ella aparto su cara, un rose fue todo lo que sucedió-

Tomas llegó en ese momento:

Estaba apunto de irlos a buscar! Han tardado tanto! Acaba de empezar! Apresúrense!

Siguieron a Tomas, hasta un salón especial para eventos del hotel. Los recibieron bailarinas con exóticos collares y ropas muy coloridas, bailando una especie de zamba.

El salón estaba completamente decorado, flores, música, confeti, vivos y alegres colores. Hermione sonrió esto si era una bienvenida, miró a Malfoy estaba serio, con las cejas arqueadas, tanto color, tanta alegría y una música tan alegre no era lo de él.

Tomó asiento en una silla y hermione dejó su cartera (N/A: mencione que llevaba un bolso? Pues, si lo lleva!!) en la silla de a lado. Malfoy la miró:

A donde vas?..-

A bailar-exclamó encontrando a Flor y a María Elena con la mirada, ambas pasándola bien entre un grupo de gente-voy con ellas. Regreso luego.

Disculpa, si venimos juntos, se supone que nos tenemos que quedar juntos-dijo Malfoy como si redactara una regla de un gran libro complicado de leyes irrompibles de una fiesta-

Pues yo quiero bailar, te informo-le dijo ella con rebeldía. Quien se creía el para mandarla?!-

Y yo me quiero quedar sentado-le respondió él como si lo que el quiere se cumple-

El aburrido serás tu-le dijo mirándole desafiante y dando un paso hacia donde estaban flor y maria elena-

Te dije que me quiero quedar sentado. No entendiste?!-preguntó sujetándola del brazo- y tu te quedas conmigo-

Respiro hondo, abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle, malfoy, eso era lo que el se creía un malfoy, el creía que era solo eso, pero no, el era Draco, y era hora de hacérselo entender-

Te vez linda esta noche-le cortó antes de que pudiera tan siquiera comenzar, la observo con sus penetrantes ojos grises y se sintió bajo su mira-

El corazón de Hermione se congeló, como un bloque de hielo, ¿seguía latiendo? No estaba segura..-

Estaban cerca de una ventana, las cortinas estaban recogidas, y una gran luna con un millón de estrellas se asomaba tras ella, Hermione se dedicó a mirar hacia fuera después de agradecerle con un- gracias-

Un par de horas sentados, tomando sorbos de sus bebidas, a penas tocaron sus comidas, se limitaban a lo suyo-

Hasta que Flor y Maria Elena pasaron por su mesa:

Vamos, Herms, quieres bailar?-le preguntaron-

No.. en verdad.. estoy muy cansada.. gracias!!-mintió ella, Malfoy la miró, sus ojos grises se movieron apenas unos cuantos centímetros, María Elena y Flor regresaron a la pista-

Puedes ir a bailar-le dijo Malfoy- si quieres..-

Irías conmigo?-le pregunto-

Supongo que si-respondió sin mirarla-

Draco retiró su silla, hermione estaba sorprendida, pero no dijo nada-

Lo mió no es el baile-dijo Malfoy-

Hermione lo miró estupefacta, y se limitó a sonreír calidamente-

Una campanada, y la música cambio, ambos se miraron-

Una melodía dulce y lenta.. en ingles llegó a sus oídos:

_I could lose my heart tonight, If you don't turn and walk away_

Empezaron a bailar al compás de la música.

_'Cause the way I feel I might, Lose control and let you stay_

Intercambiaron miradas incomodas, podía ser cierto?

_'Cause I could take you in my arms And never let go_

Sujeto sus brazos algo más fuerte alrededor de su cuello, y el rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

_I could only wonder how, Touching you would make me feel_

Flor le guiño un ojo a hermione desde lejos.

_Tomorrow will you want me still? So I should keep this to myself And never let you know_

Miraban direcciones opuestas.. tratando de no pensar en su pareja de baile, tan extraño, tan diferente a antes, pero.. ¿Qué era?

_I could fall in love with you.._

_I could fall in love with you.._

_I could fall in love with you.._

Se miraron, las doce campanadas de las doce empezaron a sonar.

Bam.. una..

Lo miró y aparto sus ojos asustada..-

Bam.. dos.. Bam.. tres..

La miró.. no podía ser cierto..

Bam.. cuatro.. Bam.. cinco

_Es un juego?-se pregunto ella -_

Bam.. seis.. Bam.. siete..

Que tontería..-pensó él-

Bam.. ocho.. Bam.. nueve..

_Es cierto?- se pregunto ella- todo esta pasando muy rápido.. que significa esto?_

Bam.. diez..

La acercó a ella..

Bam.. once..Bam.. doce..

Malfoy se acercó a su oído y murmuro:

Tomas nos espera afuera..-

Que?!-exclamó ella saliendo de sus pensamientos- ah si.. vamos..-

Fueron en silencio, Hermione se quería morir, parecieron siglos, cuando por fin llegaron al jardín, estaba desierto, junto la fuente había una nota:

_No pude esperar.. tuve que ir a verla.. se va mañana.. –_

De que habla este tonto?!-exclamó Malfoy-

Su novia.. se va mañana..-dijo ella-

Silencio.. silencio.. y más silencio..

Ella tembló bajo la fría brisa de la isla, y el la atrajo a ella-

La abrazo.. nunca antes la había abrazado.

**FIN!! Odienme.. amanme.. como quieran!! Fue un capitulo genial!! No lo pueden negar!! O tan solo eso espero.. ya saben.. criticas.. quejas.. comentarios.. lo que quieran!! Con un review soy muy feliz!!.. he estado enferma.. pero de todas maneras.. me quede hasta tarde para actualizar ¡disfruten!**

**Lostbrethilien!!..-**

**Beautifly92: Aquí tienes el capitulo!!..xD!! espero que te guste!!.. x3**

**JenJen: yay!!! Gracias!! hahahaha sii!! Olor a menta!!!..**

**Harrymaniatica: Holaaa!! Muchas graciaaasss!!!.. ya actualiza espero que sea de tu agradooo!!..**

**Floh Black: hahahaha claroo!! Holiii wapaa!!..xD!!!.. Muchisimas gracias chica!!.. te lo agradezco de todo corazón!!..**

**Marea: buena hipótesis, chica!!.. no tienes la feliz que me hace saber que te encanta mi fic!! Gracias!!**

**Unkatahe: ahahhaha gracias! gracias!! saludos!!.. no es tan fácil eh!! Tienes que encontrar el punto de unión!!.. **

**Alexandra de Malfoy: Muchas gracias!! me encantan las nuevas lectoras!!.. xD!!.. besos y abrazoss!!..**

**Cynthia88: hahahaha!! Este esta mas largoo!! xD!! Espero que te guste!!.. esta más como.. lindoo!!.. es el principio del cambio!!**

**Isis: que bieen!! Graciaass!!.. aquí tienes el otro para que te emociones aun mas!!**

**Azondo: un millón de gracias!! de veras!!!.. favoritos y todoo!! De veras, sinceramente, gracias!!..**

**Oromalfoy: hhahahaha!! Siii!! Mucha razón.. pero ahora hay más preguntas.. **

**VeritoBlack: aquí tienes el próximo!! Cuando quieras chica!! Si me alegraste el día!!.. gracias a ti!!**

**¡Gracias a todas chica, son geniales, estupendas, se los agradezco un montón! **


	10. Tan Solo un Recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Diez**

**Tan Solo un Recuerdo**

Silencio.. silencio.. y más silencio..

Ella tembló bajo la fría brisa de la isla, y el la atrajo a ella-

La abrazo.. nunca antes la había abrazado.

Hermione caminaba hacia la salida del comedor del hotel, ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche, tan diferente, tan inolvidable. Aun podía recordar cuando bailaron, la música de fondo, las interminables campanadas del reloj, cuando la abrazo y a pesar de que lo recordaba tan nítidamente, eso era lo único que era, solo un recuerdo.

Y como deseaba ahora que no lo hubiera dicho, que después de abrazarla, hubiera redactado con esa voz fría y desalmada: un acompañante nunca deja que su pareja tenga frío-

Más frías fueron sus palabras que la brisa de aquella noche, y Hermione se convenció totalmente de que Malfoy se sabía aquel gran libro complicado de leyes irrompibles de una fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente del baile, recordó ver a Malfoy, pálido, cansado, como enfermo, pero no hablaron, ni esa mañana, ni la siguiente, ni ahora.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y su corazón se aceleró, estaba sentado tomando de un vaso con agua, se le veía más pálido de lo normal, y empezaba a resultar preocupante ¿sería la isla?..- todavía faltaban muchos días para su regreso..

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, pensativa, como un beso, una noche había podido hacer que cayera en una fosa de locura, y tal vez, solo tal vez.. amor; por Malfoy- Aún le llamaba así, pero muy dentro en su corazón el era Draco, solo Draco.

Era un demencia, como podía preocuparse tanto por el? Como podía pensar en él cada instante de su día? Como pensaba verlo en todos lados.. o tan solo esperaba que tocará su puerta? Y por las noches.. no dormía, pensando en que le pasaba, porque ahora cada mañana se le veía mas triste, como si llevará una melancolía en el alma y llevará un peso en su alma de acero.

Muchas veces se preguntó, si él también pensaba en ella, pero no estaba segura, acaso, con un beso y una noche había podido derretir su corazón de plata?.. pero un beso y una noche.. que significarían para él? Lo más seguro.. un beso del millón.. una noche del montón..-

Casi en seguida, la visión de Hermione se tornó borrosa, miles de lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, y peleaban por salir, para tratar de sacar el dolor que ella se había causado al enamorarse tan fácilmente en una persona como él. Si tan solo no fuera él.. tal vez sería más sencillo.. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus.. incluso algun Ravenclaw o.. Hufflepuff..- no un slytherin.. no una maldita.. venenosa.. fría.. rastrera.. serpiente.

Empezó a sollozar, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto dolor? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? ¿Por qué?

Estaba furiosa consigo misma, como caer tan fácilmente? Y entra cada sollozo, con el puño cerrado, dio un limpio golpe en el suelo.. Empezó a caminar a gatas, una de las pulseras de Ginny había reventado, y todas las cuentas rodaban por el suelo, seguía llorando, sollozando, mientras recogía cada cuenta en su temblorosa mano, varias volvían a caer al suelo..-

La puerta se abrió, Tomas y Draco.. ¿Qué podía ser peor? –

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tomas colocándose a su lado, la miraba preocupado-

Eh.. yo.. solo..-empezó Hermione, estaba sentada, con una mano temblorosa con pequeñas cuentas, y la cara llena de lágrimas-

Draco la observaba estoico; Hermione lo miro por un segundo, que ganas de decirle la verdad.. alejó su mirada.. pero no.. no le diría la verdad.. no podía..no era capaz-

Yo solo..-repitió- me sentía mal. Me he sentido un poco enferma. Y, se rompió la pulsera que me presto mi amiga, sin duda era su favorita, seguro se enojara-dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas-

Y los ruidos?-preguntó Tomas secándole las lagrimas-

Draco los miraba con una ceja alzada, trató de irse sin ser notado pero..

Espera aquí-le dijo Tomas-le buscaré remedio en la cocina y traerá un pedazo de hilo para que vuelvas a armar la pulsera. Sin duda no será muy difícil!-

Draco lo miro paralizado, pero el no espero respuesta, paso por su lado, dejando solo a ella y a el solos, por primera vez después del baile-

Por que llorabas?-pregunto-

Que no escuchaste?!-le espetó, le tenía rencor, y lo quería por ser él, todo, solo por ser él-

Por estar enferma? Y por romper una pulsera?-dijo en tono de broma- la hermione que conozco no lloraría por algo tan estupido como eso.. tal vez por una nota.. o por ser sangre sucia.. pero no por esto-

Alguien te pidió que te quedaras?!-Exclamó-que tal si te largas a tu suite?!-

No me da la gana-le dijo entrando en su suite y sentándose en la cama-

_Como verla llorar, sufrir, me hace sentirme tan vacío..-pensó Draco_

Hermione le daba la espalda, no quería.. no podía mirarlo.

_Como hueco.. pero.. es Hermione.. ¡Granger! Cuantas veces se había corregido ya!?..-_

Vio la espalda de la chica, subir y bajar, había vuelto a llorar, otra vez-

Con tan solo tener la presencia de él tan cerca, Hermione se sentía débil y sola- pero.. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Sintió el pesado brazo de Malfoy rodeando sus hombros:

No llores..- dijo su fría voz-

¿siempre sería fría?..-

Tomas apareció por la puerta, traía un té y un hilo transparente.

Gracias-murmuro Hermione-

Malfoy se levanto, llevaba una cara de dolor.

Ahora a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto Tomas divertido-

Malfoy tenía una mano en el pecho, sus ojos se abrían de dolor, y tan repentinamente, se desplomo en el suelo. Hermione lo miraba horrorizada.-

**Fin!**

**Estoy Super cansadisima! Se suponía que tenía que ser más largo! Pero ya es de noche… y ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida! ¡he tenido ejercicios.. parciales.. exámenes.. como les digan!! A monton!.. tengo mucho sueño.. comprendanme.. disculpen la demora.. mi falla.. espero que sea de su agrado.. es un capi depresivo.. pero de todas maneras.. traera cosas buenas..**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Alexandra de Malfoy: Hola!! Muy bien pensado!! Si! Tienes toda la razon! **

**Herms16: gracias!! Aquí tenes la continuación!!**

**Azondo: si!! La abrazo!! Que divino!!) **

**Oromalfoy: buena pregunta.. ¿ahora que va a pasar?.. xD!!..-**

**Floh Black: yay!! Si!! Gracias ¡!.. hahahaha!! Aww.. flor no salio en este cap ( es mas adelante!! )**

**Anne: gracias!! Hahahha!! Esa es la idea!!.. – **

**Cynthia88: aww.. disculpa la demora!! Pero aquí lo tienes:D:D **

**Harrymaniatica: Holaa!!  gracias por el review!!.. uno de estos me hace feliz!**

**Unkatahe: hahahah sii!! Eh.. no creas!! Eso lo vivi yo!! Fue.. super raro!..xD!!.. **


	11. No te Vayas de mi Lado

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Once**

**No te Vayas de mi lado**

Malfoy tenía una mano en el pecho, sus ojos se abrían de dolor, y tan repentinamente, se desplomo en el suelo. Hermione lo miraba horrorizada.-

…

Corría por un pasillo, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrió la puerta de madera tropical con un empujón, y a ahí estaba él. Sus cabellos platinados, sus ojos cerrados, pálido, como siempre, pero la fríaldes de su cuerpo se sentía en el aire.

Abrió los ojos tan seguro, que Hermione juró que él ya antes de que entrara se había percatado de su presencia.

La miraba, a la vez que se levantaba lentamente, no quitaba los ojos de los suyos, y la respiración de ella se acortó repentinamente-

Sus labios se separaron milímetros, se hallaban resecos, y la maldad en sus ojos, era inexplicable, hizo una mueca para antes pronunciar sus últimas palabras:

Maldita sangre sucia-

Las palabras resonaron en los oídos de ella, como un tormento, lágrimas indomables salían de sus ojos. No separaba la vista de él.

Un aura verde fantasmal, lo rodeaba, por primera vez en su vida, ella no sabía de que se trataba. Un grandísimo resplandor, que cegó sus ojos por unos instantes, dos gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, a la misma vez de que desde el pecho de Malfoy, se desataba una maldición imperdonable. Dos gotas, una maldición. Una maldición, que hizo a Malfoy caer al suelo, nuevamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella pudo ver como a sus ojos, se le escapaba el brillo y la maldad, ahora eran estoicos, grises, casi transparentes.

Su grito resonó en el aire, cada vez se hacía más débil.

Cuando de pronto.. despertó. Bañada en sudor. Solo había sido un sueño. Más bien una pesadilla. Malfoy ya tenías dos días en su estado de inconsciente y nadie sabía que le pasaba, pero, acaso sería lo que Hermione peor temía, podía estar involucrado en esto, magia negra? De que le serviría a Malfoy remedios Muggles, si lo que en verdad lo estaba matando por dentro, era algo más poderoso, y mucho más peligroso.

Tomó fuerzas para levantarse, tomó la jarra de la mesa, y se sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua. La puerta del fondo se abrió, un grandísimo resplandor iluminó toda la habitación, y Hermione instintivamente retrocedió.

Disculpa que te moleste tan tarde-dijo Thomas- pero me pediste que te avisara, en seguida, cuando él despertará-

Hermione dejó el vaso con agua, sobre la mesa y corrió, sin esperar a Thomas, sin detenerse ante nadie, paso por una gran ventana, amanecía, el sol surgía del horizonte, reflejándose en el mar.

Pero no importaba cuan espectacular y único que era el amanecer de aquel día, lo único que importaba era que por fin había despertado.

Entro por la enfermería como un huracán, a toda velocidad, él la miró, y se levanto lentamente. Hermione retrocedió y negaba internamente: no! Su sueño no se haría realidad! No!...

Los labios de él se separaron lentamente:

Que haces aquí?-preguntó él-son las seis y media de la mañana-

Hermione recuperó el aliento, se llevó una mano al pecho, dio dos grandes zancadas, y lo abrazó.

Le llevó una mano a la cara, lo miraba directo a los ojos, lágrimas de alegría:

Estas bien?-preguntó-

Él asintió en silencio. Ella lo volvió a abrazar.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron horas después desayunando. María Elena y Flor los acompañaban. Pero Hermione, aunque rebozaba de gusto de que Malfoy estaba sano y salvo. No era feliz. Él no le hablaba directamente, no la miraba a los ojos, solo le prestaba atención a Flor y a María Elena.

Me pasas la mantequilla, por favor-le pidió Hermione-

Él alargó la mano y se la dio sin mirarla, estaba enfrascado en una conversación-

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hermione tomaba jugo de kiwi, en el balcón, cuando Flor y Malfoy caminaban por el jardín de al frente. Los miró de reojo. Ella negaba con la cabeza y lo dejaba solo en un banco. María Elena corrió hasta él y lo abrazo, se tomaron de la mano, y se perdieron por el bosque-

Hermione se levantó furiosa: yo soy la que sufre por él. La que tiene pesadillas por él. Yo soy la que lo quiero de verdad. Y es lo que merezco!?- cerro la puerta del balcón con un portazo. Se sentó en una silla, pensativa. Debía de estar paranoica. Respiró hondo y se recostó en la silla.

Extrañaba a Ginny, a Harry, incluso a Ron. Si ellos estuvieran con ella, eso no hubiera pasado. No le hubieran dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy.

_Estuve con otra, queriendo olvidarte.. _

Malfoy miró a Maria Elena, no era justo para ella, pero tenía que hacer lo que sea, para no creer lo que estaba pensando-

…_y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte…_

Se estaba enamorando.. y aun peor.. era un amor prohibido

…_era tan hermosa perfecta buena amante…_

María Elena, tan dulce y atrevida, no tenía nada que ver.

…_que no dude un minuto, con ella enredarme…_

Pero para olvidarla, haría lo que sea

…_respirando el mismo aire, que no llenaba este vacío sin final… _

No importará que tan dulce fuera, María Elena, nunca tocaría su corazón como lo ha hecho ella

…_te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar.. _

Pero ahora solo pensaba en hermione, en como había traspasado la barrera

…_estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad…_

La extrañaba a ella, la quería a ella, pero no podía ser por su seguridad, y por la del mismo

… _que absurdo y que tonto pensar que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar… _

Y pronto llegaría el día.. en que todo.. tendría que quedar atrás.. ellos vendrán a la isla, y ella deberá de estar a salvo, lejos, en el hotel, solo por su seguridad, si la llegarán a ver, sin duda la matarían, y a él también.

Descubrirían lo que no pueden ocultar, pero lo que tratan de evitar, para ellos, darse cuenta de ese amor, sería igual de fácil como respirar…-

**FIN!!..**

**Sorry.. llego mi hermana.. hora de irme!!.. debería ser mas largo e interesante pero no tengo tiempo.. y en verdad quería actualizar.. así que un cap-medio gallito.. :P les prometo que los recompansare!!.. xDD!!**

**Besos y Abrazos,**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Azondo: Aww!! Que lindo!! De veras te paso:O!!..**

**Floh Black: hahhahaha siii! Igualita a Draco!!..xD!!**

**Beautifly92: lo mate!!. Hahahhaa!! Pero sigue vivo!! )**

**Harrymaniatica: Holaa!!..Aww.. noo! Pobre Tomas!!..- el es bueno!!**

**Unkatahe: si!! Unos pesadoos y duros!!.. hahahah! Que estoy hablando si yo soy la culpable? xDD!**

**PolicpMalfoy: que le pasa a draco? ( todavía no se sabe..- no esta enfermo.. pero es algo peor..**

**mOtOkO: hahahhaa disculpa por dejarlo hasta ahii!! Que alegría que te guste!! De verás!!.. que lindaa!! Muchas graciaas!! )**


	12. Alegría de Medianoche

**When Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Doce**

**Alegría de Medianoche**

Y pronto llegaría el día.. en que todo.. tendría que quedar atrás.. ellos vendrán a la isla, y ella deberá de estar a salvo, lejos, en el hotel, solo por su seguridad, si la llegarán a ver, sin duda la matarían, y a él también.

Descubrirían lo que no pueden ocultar, pero lo que tratan de evitar, para ellos, darse cuenta de ese amor, sería igual de fácil como respirar…-

Hermione se levantó con un dolor en el pecho, se había quedado dormida en la silla en la que se había sentado. Le dolía la espalda, los ojos, y aun más el corazón.

Miró a su alrededor, había oscurecido, una fría brisa se filtraba por una de las ventanas y el rugido del mar resonaba por todas partes, se acercaba una tormenta. Encendió un par de luces y la habitación se iluminó.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla, junto con una libreta, un lápiz, y colores. Líneas.. curvas, rectas, sombreado.. amor, dolor, locura y pasión ¿podía plantear todo eso en una simple hoja de papel?

El lápiz recorría el papel sin detenerse, no podía parar a pensar, su recuerdo invadiría sus pensamientos y le traería de vuelta el dolor al corazón.

Una casa. Eso era lo que había dibujado. Una casa estilo colonial, rodeada de árboles, espesura, sin una sola flor, los rayos de sol caían frágilmente, iluminándola vagamente. Tenía ventanas rotas, y grietas, profundas grietas; habían charcos de agua en el suelo indicando que acababa de llover, cerca de la casa, un gran árbol se erguía fuerte, poderoso, impotente, inmenso.

Guardo el dibujo bajo un libro, y reviso su reloj. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, eran próximas las doce, y se moría de hambre. Se retorció inquieta, se levanto, no aguantaba las ganas de comer, empezó a saltar, tenía que hacer algo, no había comido nada desde la mañana-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pretendiendo no hacer ruido, pero el silencio, hacia que cada movimiento se amplificará en eco por todo el pasillo. Una loca idea llegó a su cabeza, y no pudo evitar reírse, era su oportunidad, para probar el verdadero sabor a libertad.

Se quitó los zapatos, y quedó en sus coloridas medias naranja con ranitas, deslizó un pie por el piso ¡perfecto! Estaba totalmente limpio, lustroso y resbaloso!.. corrió por el pasillo deslizándose casualmente, trataba de contener la risa pero esto era el colmo! Una locura! Primero triste, deprimida, luego locamente divertida.

Dio un giro sin detener el desliz, freno justo a tiempo para no irse de bruces en la escalera.

¡uf! Eso estuvo cerca-se dijo entre risas-

Bajo las escaleras dando saltitos en cada escalón.. se deslizó por la recepción, que por la hora se hallaba vacía, y entro al restaurante. Era 24 horas ¡por suerte!-

Arroz, papas, salsa de la isla, carne, pollo y postre!- comió y comió como nunca antes había comido en su vida, ni siquiera como cuando iba a casa de su abuela a comer-

Ya satisfecha, regreso a su habitación, todavía en medias, sus zapatos esperaban fuera de su suite.

Regresó tarareando una canción inventada con mucho entusiasmo.

Llegó a su suite, se agachó a recoger sus zapatos, se rió nuevamente al recordar la cara del chef al verle las medias, y aun más cuando agrego:

¡me encantan las ranitas!-

Una voz se filtró por la rendija de la puerta:

Pronto estaremos ahí, si todo sigue como lo planeado, ya tendrás el rito de iniciación para antes de lo que esperábamos ¡no lo estropees!-

No..-respondió la reconocible voz de Malfoy-

Hermione se acercó un poco más a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada. Repentinamente, los pasos de Malfoy sonaron, ella se alejo un poco ¿se dirigía hacia la puerta? No.. se había sentado en su cama:

Pronto vendrán.. eso es lo que me separa de ella.. –murmuro para sí- pero así es como las cosas deben ser-luego, silencio..- me he suavizado todo por su culpa- dijo rencorosamente pero con un toque de dulzura- tanto que la he llegado a querer.. quien lo diría?! Granger..-

Hermione entró a la suite, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no lo podía evitar, estaba locamente, perdidamente, enamorada de él.

Se sentó en su cama, y se dedicó a observar una menta-

Menta.. menta.. ¡como el olor de él!..-

Se recostó en la cama, todavía sin poder ocultar la gran sonrisa.

¡Que alegría! ¡Que felicidad! Aunque.. dentro de ella sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, que eran complicadas, no le importó.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana, mientras caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, al tiempo en que, en el horizonte, un relámpago se dibujaba en el cielo nublado, y empezaba a llover a cantaros.

El cielo, se tornaba rojizo, se acercaba a toda velocidad, algo o alguien que le daría un brusco giro a sus vidas.

**Fin! Tengo sueño.. lo lamento.. ya si.. no los culpo si me odian.. siempre tengo una excusa.. pero.. si me quieren.. déjenme un lindo review! Algún comentario.. una critica.. algo que no les gusté..! lo que quieran! Seré la chica más feliz del mundo.**

**Besos, abrazos, dulces y caramelos,**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Unkatahe: hehehhee! Disculpa! En parte.. mi culpa.. de que te desesperen!.. xD!.. **

**Harrymaniatica: si! Solo para cuidarle! Que lindoo!!.. :D**

**Jules: OMG!! Un Millón de Gracias!! Aw… sorry! Aquí tienes la continuación!!..**

**Oromalfoy: Hola!! Nee pobresito!!.. pero.. ya pronto.. paciencia!.. será.. algo magnifico!.. pero creo que ya se estan imaginando que es.. :P**

**Cocco: Graciaaass!!.. Un montón!!.. – **

**Anne: hahahahha! Gracias!! Si! Si! Que llegue la inspiración!!. Ya llegan.. ya en el proximo capitulo.. viene la accion!! Llegan.. y .. ejem.. sorpresa! Tendrás que esperar.. :P hhahahahha!! Hasta la proxima!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!.. Me ponen muy feliz.. y me inspiran!!.. :D**


	13. Separados

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Trece**

**Separados **

Le dio la espalda a la ventana, mientras caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, al tiempo en que, en el horizonte, un relámpago se dibujaba en el cielo nublado, y empezaba a llover a cantaros.

El cielo, se tornaba rojizo, se acercaba a toda velocidad, algo o alguien que le daría un brusco giro a sus vidas.

Ya había amanecido y todavía tenía la voz de su padre en la cabeza:

_¡no lo arruines!.._ – y fue mucho peor cuando supo la verdad, pensó que lo torturaría hasta morir, pero no, se echo a reír en su cara, como si fuera una broma pesada, Draco miró el maldito frasco con aquel liquido transparente que tanto odiaba, lo tiró sobre su cama- faltaba poco, lo sabía.. ya venían en camino..-

Malfoy empezó a cerrar los ojos, no había podido dormir bien, cada noche su padre lo vigilaba. Se adormecía lentamente, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, alguien tocó a su puerta con impaciencia.

¡Nadie tiene privacidad en este hotel!-exclamó molesto, jurando que era el engreído de Tomas, con su maldito cabello café, y horribles.. espantosos ojos azules, su fealdad era un insulto hacia la raza humana ¡como lo detestaba!-

Oh.. disculpa.. regreso luego- le contestó la frágil voz de María Elena-

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, si la noche anterior no hubiera salido de su boca, gracias al Veritaserum (N/A: de verás que no me acuerdo el nombre de la poción de la verdad), que estaba enamorado de Hermio.. ¡Granger!.. y que ella le había suavizado, nunca lo hubiera aceptado-

_Frío corazón.._

Ahora se sentía culpable, vulnerable, tonto por seguir a su padre y su club de locos sin nada que hacer a parte de matar…

_Transformado.. Derretido.._

…y estaba seguro, que solo era por ella…

_Cayó en la fosa de un amor…_

La tenía en la cabeza y aunque le costará aceptarlo.

_Eternamente prohibido.._

…era la única persona que llevaba en el corazón.

Abrió los ojos, poca luz se filtraba desde la ventana, un día sin duda nublado. Truenos se dibujaban en el cielo acompañados de su turbador sonido. Había dejado de llover, pero por lo que anunciaba el cielo, regresaría con más furia.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, era la tonta de María Elena ¿Qué no tenía nada que hacer tan temprano en la mañana?..-

Hermione! Buenos Días!-dijo ella con mejillas sonrojadas-

Y a ti que te pasó?-le preguntó desganada-

Eh.. verás.. es que..-volteó a ver la puerta de la suite 002-

_No quiero saber.. no quiero saber.. _–pensó Hermione buscando alguna manera de interrumpirla, si tenía que ver algo que envolviera a Malfoy con María.. no quería saber!

Creo que esta enojado conmigo-dijo ella-

Si quiero saber!!-le gritó una voz en su cabeza-

Ah.. si?-dijo ella casualmente- y eso por que?-

Bueno.. no se.. no creo que sea un chico mañanero.. espero-

Ah.. y.. por que me molestas tan temprano?-le preguntó y agregó una sonrisa algo agria-

Maria Elena se rió, pero Hermione no bromeaba, era en serio.

Hoy hay fiesta-anunció ella-

Otra vez?-

Si.. cada año.. se realiza un festival.. Noche Iluminada.. se le llama.. siempre cada año, a parecen miles de luciérnagas, esta noche, será la primera noche en que vendrán.. hay fiesta.. y termina.. cuando lleguen las luciérnagas.. a que suena divertido, cierto?-explicó ella emocionada.

_No, suena patético-_ pensó Hermione-

Claro que si!-dijo riéndose falsamente- nos vemos- y le cerró la puerta en la cara-

_Detesto cada célula de aquella niña. Desde el momento que la vi con.. _

Detuvo el pensamiento a medias, todo era una locura!.. Se sentó en una silla, y volvió a ver el dibujo que había guardado bajo un libro.

Suspiró sonoramente.. hoy era un nuevo día, nuevas oportunidades, nuevas aventuras, tal vez.. le serviría para aclarar cosas o para todo lo contrario, para confundirlas más.

Tomó un largo baño, relajándose, sus vacaciones anteriores.. comparadas con está eran ¡nada!..

Decidida a ir a explorar, se arregló lo mejor posible, lo más seguro que se toparía con Malfoy en algún lugar.. pero no lo hizo. No lo encontró ni afuera, ni el restaurante, ni en la playa..

Trató de distraerse mirando a los niños jugar pero no funcionó su pensamiento escapaba hacia él..

Hola!-le dijo una niña con tez blanca y cabellos rubio- soy Larissa!-

Hola Larissa!- le dijo reconociéndola, la había visto anteriormente, el día de la excursión al río, solo que ese día llevaba dos coletas-

Yo soy Isaac!-dijo un niño, el más alto de todos, con una pelota de playa-

Y yo soy Pitty!-dijo otro saltando de entre el grupo-

Hermione retrocedió un poco, los niños eran demasiados, demasiados para aprenderse los nombres- Reconoció a otros dos que ya había visto, también el día de la excursión, eran los niños con los que ella había compartido el carro de ida-

Pasó la tarde en la playa jugando con los niños ¡estaban locos! Pero no de una mala manera, sino de una buena. Se divertían con lo primero que encontraban. Reían se empujaban, era un juego, solo un juego, y ellos eran las personas más felices en este planeta.

¿Quién dice que se necesita ser sabio para alcanzar la felicidad eterna? Siendo un niño, serías feliz eternamente, amigos, comida, sin preocupaciones, y, sin dudar, cuando se es niño, se tiene mejor personalidad.

Ya al atardecer, los niños tenían que volver al hotel, para dormir. Querían ir a la fiesta de aquella noche, y primero tendrían que descansar.

Se despedían todos saltando y agitando las manos con fuerza. Larissa e Isaac regresaron corriendo, mientras sus padres esperaban.

¿si?-les dijo Hermione-

Ten! Son para ti!-le dijeron dándole unas lindas conchas de mar entre ellas un caracol- De parte de todos nosotros!

Hermione sonrió:

Muchas gracias, chicos! Las guardaré!-les dijo-

Ya había comenzado el festival. Hermione todavía no bajaba, se arreglaba minuciosamente, la música se escuchaba y el cielo se había nublado peligrosamente nuevamente.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso con gran entusiasmo, y se dirigió a la parte trasera del hotel. Habían mesas con comida, los bailarines que danzaban bailes tradicionales de la isla, no muy lejos se lanzaban fuego artificiales.

Había una fogata en medio de todo, los niños de la tarde corrían por todos lados, saludándola con aprecio-

Y fue cuando conversaba con Isaac que lo vio, estaba a penas a unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente, dándole la espalda. Se le veía tan concentrado en la fogata que pareciera obviar todo lo que le rodeaba-

Hermione se armo de valor, y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro..

Draco-

Él volteo al instante, y la miró a los ojos como diciéndole algo, algo, que no entendía. Apenas movió los labios, hablo tan bajo que la música impidió que lo escuchara-

Ella lo miraba confundido:

¿Qué?-

Él tomo aire lentamente, y volvió a abrir la boca, justo en el instante en que todas las luces se apagaron, incluso la de la fogata.

Hermione se paralizó, entre los gritos de los niños y el silencio eterno que invadía, el pulso le incremento, su labio tembló y buscaba desesperada con la mirada, algo que pudiera reconocer de entre la oscuridad. Sintió los brazos de Malfoy rodearla y estrecharla en él.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, y al respirar, podía oler la esencia de Malfoy en su camisa. Seguía siendo menta. Su nariz acarició la suya. Y sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Un beso que le supo a Hermione a un adiós. ¿se estaba despidiendo? Prolongó el beso, no quería que acabara, no quería que la dura realidad chocará contra ella nuevamente.

Al separarse se vieron rodeados. Rodeados de luciérnagas. Pequeños puntitos brillantes revoloteando por ahí. Y por vagas iluminaciones, podía distinguir a los niños tratando de atrapar alguna.

Me tengo que ir..-le dijo Malfoy- disfruta la fiesta. Hasta que termine-

Hermione lo miro extrañada, le agarraba la mano, sin querer soltarla.

Por tu bien.. por el mió.. por el nuestro..- y se alejó

Hermione sintió que se despedazaba por dentro ¡no! ¡no por favor! ¡no! Lloraba en silencio ¿Qué hubiera echo para hacerlo regresar? Aunque sea voltea..-deseo en silencio.. pero no lo hizo.

La linda luz blanca amarillenta de las luciérnagas, se tornó roja, era imposible. Thomas apareció cerca y le dijo con la voz quebrada:

Esto pasa pocas veces.. pero hace muchos años.. muchos.. muchos años.. esto ocurrió.. y muchos murieron. Entra al hotel. No salgas. Llévate a los niños-

En los rostros de los trabajadores del hotel, se les veía el miedo, la alegría y la diversión habían desaparecido, y solo eso habían dejado, temor.

**Fin! ¿les gusto? Espero! .. con un dolor en el corazón.. les voy avisando.. que se aproxima el final!.. no estoy segura cuantos capítulos más habrá.. tal vez..unos dos o tres..de cinco no se pasan! **

**Besos, abrazos, dulces y sonrisas,**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Cynthia88: en verdad si! Lo siento mucho! ( este capi.. es como de relleno.. porque no quería que faltarán tan pocos capítulos para el final.. **

**Hermi-SsS****: que alegría que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes la continuación.. a ver que te parece!**

**Unkatahe: muchas preguntas sin resolver! Disculpa! Es cierto.. pero es parte del suspenso..xD!.. **

**Draco's Rules: tranquila! La continuación! Disculpa por cortarla ahí:P**

**paulina tanamachiii .!!: Hola chica! Me encanto tu review! De verás! Me pusiste de un animo tremendo! A penas que lo leí me puse a escribir este capi!.. un millón de gracias!! Me fascina como te gusta mi fic!.. **

**Policp Malfoy: espero que se te hayan aclarado las dudas.. sino.. será hasta el próximo.. ¡gracias! Y ¡suerte!**

**Anne: tin tin tin ¡si! xDD!! ****Hahahaha se acerca.. ya llegó.. pero te enterarás hasta el proximo capitulo ¡lo siento:P**

**Cuky As: si.. si.. tenes razón! Mas romance! Pero tranquila.. como tu dijiste.. todo a su debido tiempo!..me parece que será en el capitulo 15.. creo!.. pero.. tendras que esperar sorry! Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de historias favoritas:))**

**Oromalfoy: Hola! ¡que bien pensado! "las cosas con amor.. se pueden conseguir!" me gusto esa! Gracias!!.. xDDD!!**

**beautifly92: siii!!.. xDD!! L'Amouurr!!.. yo amo L'Amoouurr ¿esto tiene sentido? Hahahha ni se! Bueno.. gracias por el review! Hasta la proxima!**

**¡thanks a lot! ****¡xie xie! ¡meraní! ¡obrigado! ¡arigato! En español.. ¡gracias a todas!.. xDD!!**


	14. Tormenta en el Paraíso

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Tormenta en el Paraíso**

La linda luz blanca amarillenta de las luciérnagas, se tornó roja, era imposible. Thomas apareció cerca y le dijo con la voz quebrada:

Esto pasa pocas veces.. pero hace muchos años.. muchos.. muchos años.. esto ocurrió.. y muchos murieron. Entra al hotel. No salgas. Llévate a los niños-

En los rostros de los trabajadores del hotel, se les veía el miedo. La alegría y la diversión habían desaparecido; y solo eso había dejado, temor.

Llovía a cantaros.

La inundación de los 40 días, tal vez-le dijo una cómica voz en su cabeza-

Pero no, no había broma ni persona en ese universo que pudiera retirar el dolor o tan solo disminuirlo. Vigilaba con la mirada a los niños, que al final, después de dos largas eternas horas de lluvia, habían quedado dormidos. Los padres de los niños hablaban en el salón de actos de conferencia del hotel, con los trabajadores, preocupados.

Y sentada ahí, contra la pared fría, escuchando la lluvia azotar con furia las paredes y ventanas, y a penas observando los reflejos de los relámpagos y los horripilantes sonidos de los truenos, recordó las palabras de Thomas.

_Hace muchos años.. esto ocurrió.. _

Por supuesto, la iniciación de algún otro mortifago, tal vez, la casualidad de que sea la iniciación del mismísimo padre de Draco. (N/A: punto importante, la iniciación)

Le dolía todavía el corazón, a pesar de que, ya había parado de llorar, sentía una intensa presión, que solo lograba dañarla más.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, pero solo podía pensar que metros mas allá, estaba él, en la iniciación que los separaría de por vida.

Se levantó en seguida, no. Tenía que hacer algo, si no iban a tener futuro, no sería porque no lo intentó.

Se ató el cabello, mientras iba a toda velocidad en busca de su abrigo, al entrar a su suite, un rayo perfecto se dibujó en el cielo y alumbró completamente la habitación.

Hermione dudó por segundos antes de recuperar de nuevo la motivación. Tomó el abrigo de un jalón, y corrió sin importarle más nada. Hacia el salón de conferencias.

Permiso-dijo en seguida, a penas abrió la puerta- necesito hablar con Thomas-lo volteó a ver, estaba de pie, junto a otro trabajadores.

Dime exactamente- le pidió en voz baja al salir del salón de conferencias- ¿Dónde ocurrieron las muertes de hace unos años?-

Las muertes del día, en que igual que esa noche, el cielo se torno rojizo, las luciérnagas cambiaron su luz anunciando la presencia de seres o de un solo ser maligno.

_**He intentado casi todo para convencerte...**_

Cerca de una laguna cercana, pero.. eso que tiene que..-le dijo Thomas, pero Hermione ya sabía donde estaba, ahora solo iría por él-

…_**mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies…**_

Lo encontraría, y luego se las arreglaría, no importaba que sucediera, lo iba a hacer-

…_**mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco..**_

Le echo una ultima mirada, a los niños que dormían como ángeles, hubiera podido quedarse junto a ellos, lejos de la tormenta, lejos del peligro, lejos de ellos.

…_**me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré…**_

Pero no. Siguió su camino, saliendo por la entrada principal, abriendo las puertas sin esfuerzo.

…_**porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía…**_

Un viento agitador y el agua fría como si fuera hielo, le dieron la bienvenida. El viento azotaba contra su rostro con furia, pero no, no la detendría.

…_**Porque sin ti me he dado cuenta amor que no renaceré…**_

Temblando, corrió por bajo la lluvia, en dirección al camino de piedra, pasando por la fuente.

…_**Porque he ido más allá del límite de la desolación…**_

Tomó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, internándose en el bosque, como ya lo había echo una vez.

…_**Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión…**_

A pesar de que no recordaba el camino, se dejo llevar por su corazón.

…_**Y te juro que...**_

Y fue cuando escuchó la voz del innombrable que su cuerpo se paralizó.

…_**Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras…**_

Volteó lentamente, estaba justo a su derecha, ella estaba oculta entre la flora, pero ¿sería posible que la descubrieran? Guardó silencio, no había mucha gente si es que: Voldemort, los padres de Draco, 9 mortifagos con mascaras, y draco no eran mucha gente.

_Como rito de iniciación, antes de marcarte con la marca, la marca más poderosa e importante del mundo mágico…_

…_**Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión…**_

Tendrás que aceptar una prueba, una prueba de lo fiel que será ante nuestro Amo, El Señor Poderoso, no dura, sino que pruebe que no tienes corazón, compasión, por aquellos menospreciados, que no deberían de existir. Mata a la chica, a la sangre sucia y la marca, quedará marcada en tu brazo derecho, por el resto de tu vida.

…_**Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos…**_

Aceptó-le escuchó decir a Draco-Haré la prueba, para probar mi fiel..

…_**Y dejas en pedazos éste corazón, Mi piel también la dejaría…**_

Y Hermione sintió morir:

NO!-grito con fuerza, interviniendo en la ceremonia-

…_**mi nombre, mi fuerza, Hasta mi propia vida…**_

Todos guardaron silencio, y pudo ver, en los ojos de Draco el espanto, el dolor, la agonía de verla ahí, a punto de perder su vida.

…_**Y qué más da perder, Si te llevas del todo mi fe…**_

Lo tomó del brazo derecho, casi haciéndole daño, y frente a ella, siempre como si fuera el rey del mundo, con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara, Voldemort.

…_**¿Qué no dejaría?...**_

Me lo esperaba-le dijo-me tomaría la molestia de destruirte yo mismo, con mis propia varita pero.. no creo que seas lo suficientemente importante para morir a manos del mago más poderoso-

El mago mas poderoso es Dumbledore -le gritó- ¡jodete!

…_**Duelen más tus cosas buenas, cuando estás ausente…**_

Y corrió jalando consigo a Malfoy, como si los persiguiera el mismísimo Diablo, bueno, comparado con Voldemort era casi lo mismo.

…_**Yo sé que es demasiado tarde, para remediar…**_

Que pretendes?!-le grito Malfoy deteniéndola- quieres morir acaso?! ¡Hay mejores maneras de morir, te informo!-

…_**No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas...**_

Draco ¡quieres dejar la conversación para luego, en otro momento en que no me estén persiguiendo unos psicópatas!-

…_**Cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas…**_

Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó, la lluvia seguía cayendo, los rayos, los truenos seguían ¿y los mortifagos? por ahí venían..

…_**Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día…**_

Solo hay una razón para arriesgarlo todo-le dijo- tú-

…_**Aunque también estés muriendo tú no me perdonarás…**_

**Fiin!! El resto del importante capitulo ¡para el proximo!.. xD!!.. se preguntarán ¿por qué? Simplemente, porque quiero una historia más larga, he tenido que buscar ideas en mis ideas. Y, además, todo esta semana he estado pendiente a un proyecto de ingles de una historia sobre dragones. Y he estado con los cables confundidos. Entre pensar en este fanfict o en la historia ¡ha sido de locura! En fin.. hasta la proximaa!!**

**Dulces, Besos, Abrazos,**

**Lostbrethilien!!..**

**Azondo: Hola! Si!! Super Tierna esa parte!.. traté de no demorar tanto espero que este capi sea de tu agrado!**

**Cuky as: El capi mas romántico sin duda!! Creo que es.. mi capi favorito! Pero todavía no se.. si venga algo mucho mejor.. en los próximos!**

**paulina tanamachi: hahhaahahaha!! Chica! Te re-adoro!!.. Tus reviews son algo.. a otro nivel!!.. xDD!! Te lo agradezco!!.. Estoy tratando de hacerlo más largo solo tengo que pensar! **

**Unkatahe: suspenso.. supenso.. y adivina que? Mas suspenso.. ¡lo lamento! Creo que.. se debería de llamar el ff.. "suspenso"..xDDD!!**

**Oromalfoy: hola!! Claro!!.. trataré de aclarar tus dudas lo más pronto posible!**

**Dreyco: Holaa!! Muchas graciaasS!.. espero que no haya tardado tanto.. ¡gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas! ¿Por qué no escribes una historia?**


	15. La Amante del Ostentoso

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Quince**

**La Amante del Ostentoso**

Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó, la lluvia seguía cayendo, los rayos, los truenos seguían ¿y los mortifagos? por ahí venían..

…_**Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día…**_

Solo hay una razón para arriesgarlo todo-le dijo- tú-

…_**Aunque también estés muriendo tú no me perdonarás…**_

Se tomaron de las manos, si era el final, sería el final para ambos.

La lluvia azotaba fuerte en sus cuerpos, y uno que otro haz de luz proveniente del cielo, alumbraba por momentos su camino.

OooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOoooOOoOoOOoOOoOoOooooOoO

(N/A: lo siguiente es importante que lo lean!!.. :P)

_Como pudiste!?-le reclamaba una mujer con rizos cafés- como pudiste traicionarme así?!-_

_Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de su pálido rostro, mirada al hombre que se hallaba frente a él como si fuera un monstruo, se había robado su corazón para luego destruirlo en mil pedazos._

_Lo peor que el dejaba un vació en ella, que nunca podría llenar ni siquiera remplazar, su recuerdo viviría en ella, causándole daño, como si fuera una espina enterrada en su corazón que permanecería ahí para siempre._

_El hombre miró hacia abajo, sus cabellos negros cubrieron su cara, ocultando lo que en verdad sentía ¿¡como quería que no lo hubiera echo?! Ella nunca estuvo ahí.. Ella nunca lo quiso.. y ahora que por fin a encontrado el amor.. Ella no lo quiere dejar ir!? _

_La mujer temblaba de ira, como?! Por que?! Cuando?! Su corazón se llenaba de odio y rencor, tomó su varita con saña, alguien tendría que pagar. Por las lágrimas resbaladas, por el dolor en su corazón, por esa infidelidad.._

_Fue en busca de ella, de aquella mujer, con la que su querido Tom la había traicionado, no importaba cuanto le costaría la iba a encontrar e iba a destrozar cada miembro de su ser. _

_Se había rendido, la mujer esa había desaparecido del planeta, regresaba a su casa cansada cuando.. la encontró. Tom había llegado primero y le rogaba con la voz quebrada que se fuera, por su seguridad, pero ella no lo quería dejar._

_Tu maldita mujer! Desgraciada!-le gritó entrando, la miró de arriba abajo, ¿¡la había cambiado por una simple mujer, de media clase, con comunes cabellos fulos y ojos negros?! La mujer, al escuchar el odio que se escuchaba en la voz de la verdadera esposa de su amor, retrocedió y chocó contra la cama estilo imperial. Volteó en busca de ayuda, solo había un candelabro, un foto álbum en la cama, y un librero del otro lado de la habitación._

_No vales la pena.. – murmuró, Tom suspiró aliviado ¿Todo terminaría ahí?.. no.. una luz verde trazó el aire, en dirección a su amada.. a su querida.. a la única mujer que lo amo de verdad.. aunque en secreto.. a escondidas.. pero lo hizo._

OooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOoooOOoOoOOoOOoOoOooooOoO

Ya frente al hotel, se encontraron con Tomas, que los buscaba desesperados bajo la lluvia.

No pueden entrar. Corren en riesgo la vida de nuestros huéspedes-

Hermione y Draco lo miraron con cara de "es en serio!? Tienes que estar bromeando!"..-

El los llevó a parte.. y les señaló una casa, en la cima de una montaña, cercana:

Si llegan hasta allá. Estarán a salvo-

Y que no pretendes ayudar?!-le exclamó Hermione gritando para hacerse oír-

No puedo, tengo unos problemas con ese tal.. volmatron o como sea que se llame-

Lo volvieron a mirar con la cara de "tienes que estar bromeando" otra vez!

Tu.. tu.. sabes de..- titubeo Draco-

Um.. si.. de la última vez.. larga historia-les hizo saber desinteresado, Draco lo miraba como si necesitará grandísimos dosis de medicina-

Minutos después, los tres corrían por el bosque, a una gran velocidad, no podían detenerse, cada vez se acercaban más y más.

¿Por qué Tomas estaba tan seguro que en aquella casa estarían a salvo? Los truenos retumbaban, y las olas del mar, se oían fuertes y feroces. Hermione sintió un hueco en el estomago, no sabía si podría continuar. Dejar de correr era una opción, sería rendirse.. pero ¿Cuánto mas aguantaría? Tropezaba por entre las gruesas raíces de los árboles, temblaba por el frío, que le hacía sentir el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo y la brisa huracanada contra el.

Repentinamente, Tomas se detuvo.

Llegamos?-preguntó Hermione, temblando, y con varios raspones en las piernas, sintió a Draco abrazarla, se le veía el rostro casi azul del frío, tenía pequeñas cortadas en el rostro, y le sangraba levemente el labio, ella lo abrazó de vuelta-

Casi..-respondió Tomas algo incomodo- solo falta subir-

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de terror, y alzaron sus vistas hasta la cima de la montaña, donde se podía vislumbrar la casa.

No los puedo acompañar-les dijo-tengo que regresar- aclaró alejándose- tengan cuidado! Lleguen pronto! No pierdan tiempo! Estarán a salvo en cuanto lleguen! Confíen en mi- y con estas palabras.. desapareció entre los árboles-

Empezaron a escalar, la subida era resbalosa, y por no mencionar, peligrosa. La cima estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban, no era una montaña tan alta, incluso podía ser llamada una colina, pero una colina muy alta.

La lluvia no ayudaba, y mucho menos el viento. Pero el simple echo de querer estar vivos y juntos, les hacía continuar. Llegar a la casa, ese se había convertido en el propósito sin saberlo, sin tener la seguridad de que todo saldría bien en ella. Pero, Tomas, había sonado tan seguro, y lo primero que les aconsejo, fue ir a la casa ¿tendría sus razones, no?

Draco resbaló y cayó unos dos metros más abajo-

Estas bien?-le gritó preocupado, tenía ganas de llorar-

Draco no respondía tenías las manos en su tobillo-

Merlín, por que me haces esto?!-pensó Hermione preocupada bajando hasta donde estaba Draco-

Tomó su cara entre sus manos:

Estas bien?-volvió a preguntar, casi inaudible-

Podían ver siluetas correr a lo bajo de la montaña, muchos metros más abajo, era cuestión de minutos, y los alcanzarían-

Sigue..-le dijo Draco- sigue sin mí-

No puedo-contestó-sin ti no puedo-

Se miraban a los ojos desesperados.

Vamos..-le dijo Hermione- yo te ayudo-

Escalaron el último tramo de la montaña, con gran dificultad, Draco, sin aceptarlo, se debilitaba cada vez más.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, se echaron sobre el monte, gateando hasta la casa, respirando entre cortadamente.

Abrieron la puerta de una patada y la cerraron. La casa estaba vacía sin muebles ni nada. Draco subió con una grandísima dificultad la escalera, buscando algo, pero no había nada.

Estaban en el segundo piso, en la única habitación amueblada de la casa, la recamara. Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse de una patada. Y hermione, entre lágrimas, abrazo a Draco.

Estamos atrapados, maldita sea-pensaba Draco-Tomas, que estabas pensando?!-

Voldemort, junto con los mortifagos, entraron a la habitación, Él con una risa de satisfacción en los labios, que se borró en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Un candelabro, un álbum de fotos, un librero.. se le encogió el alma-

Recordó a su esposa, a su amante, a él, parados en aquella habitación, recordó el momento en que vio como su amada estallaba en un haz de luz verde.

Draco y Hermione los miraban horrorizados. Los padres de Draco salieron de entre el tumulto de gente, y los apuntaron con sus varitas-

Mi hijo. Mi propio hijo. Tonto-dijo Lucius- Te lo advertí, como pudiste decepcionarme así? Pensé que era un caprichito tuyo por lo prohibido, pero no. Esto es el colmo-

La madre de Draco trazó un circulo con su varita: Avada..-

No puedo permitirlo-dijo una voz-

Ante los ojos de Hermione una mujer con cabellos rubios y ojos negros como la noche-

No lo permitiré-dijo la mujer-

Voldemort, retrocedió por primera vez en su vida. Ella estaba muerta, debía de estar muerta. Era imposible. Él la vio morir, él la había perdido, en el momento en que más la amaba, y luego.. se convirtió en esto. En un monstruo sin corazón, gracias a su ex-esposa, que mató al único ser que el amo en su vida.

Voldemort se esfumó en una sombra negra, cuando vio a Mariana, trazar un círculo en el aire-

Una luz verde envolvió la entera habitación, justo después de la desaparición del soberano, del ostentoso, de Voldemort.

Draco sujetó con fuerzas a Hermione, podía ser la última vez que la tuviera junto a él-

Hermione cerró los ojos horrorizada, y abrazo a Draco.. no podía ser el final.

Al amanecer, nació un sol rojo, que se filtró por la ventana de una habitación en particular, alumbraba titilante los rostros de dos muchachos dormidos.

Despertaron con el incomodo brillo del sol. Mortifagos muertos. Voldemort escapado. Y la mujer, salvadora de sus vidas, había desaparecido-

Lamento lo de tus padres-le dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada, ya fuera de la casa, las nubes de lluvia se habían ido, no más truenos, el mar se había tranquilizado, y lo único que quedaba del viento huracanado, era una dulce y suave brisa.

Yo no-le contestó Draco, dándole un beso en los labios- yo no

Acarició dulcemente su nariz con la suya. Sonreían enamorados.

Sabes quien era aquella mujer?-le preguntó Hermione- le debo mi vida-

Y yo la mía-le dijo Draco sonriendo- que eres tu-

Draco le dio a Hermione el álbum que había tomado de la cama.

Ella lo abrió confundida.. las fotos, mostraban a la mujer de la noche anterior, a un joven de cabellos negros con una brillante sonrisa-

Quienes son?-preguntó-

Mariana y Voldemort, de jóvenes, en esos tiempos, conocido como Tom, ves?- le dijo mostrándole una foto en particular en donde salían ambos, con una casa atrás, y un árbol en la esquina, en una esquina de la foto estaba escrito: Mariana y Tom, juntos por siempre-

La casa.. el árbol.. los he visto antes..-dijo Hermione- pero donde?-

**Fin! Con ustedes.. el Penúltimo o Antepenúltimo capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Como se darán cuenta.. me tomó tiempo.. tenía que tener todas mis ideas claras para poder escribirlo correctamente. Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Horrible? Apesta? Es lo máximo.. háganmelo saber! Por favor! Criticas si es necesario.. **

**Besos, abrazos, dulces, y bendiciones**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Cuky As: Si! Esa fue una parte genial! Cuando hermione fue en busca de Draco.. toda una gryffindor!.. xD**

**Anne: no creo.. quieres que aparezcan? Házmelo saber!**

**Draco's Rules: Gracias a ti por leerlo!! De veras!! Que felicidad el saber que te gusta!!..**

**Azondo: si.. en este capitulo.. más ternura! Espero que también te guste!**

**Susi: Waoo! Gracias!! Se esa sensación de cuando encuentras un fic y no lo puedes dejar de leer.. ¡de veras! ¡un millón de gracias!.. Arigato Susi-San! (jejeje en japones.. en español: gracias Susi!)**

**Gracias a todas! Hasta la proxima! Disculpen la demora en escribir este capitulo!..-**


	16. Paraíso Tropical

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

**Vacaciones de Verano**

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**Paraíso Tropical**

Ella lo abrió confundida.. las fotos, mostraban a la mujer de la noche anterior, a un joven de cabellos negros con una brillante sonrisa-

Quienes son?-preguntó-

Mariana y Voldemort, de jóvenes, en esos tiempos, conocido como Tom, ves?- le dijo mostrándole una foto en particular en donde salían ambos, con una casa atrás, y un árbol en la esquina, en una esquina de la foto estaba escrito: Mariana y Tom, juntos por siempre-

La casa.. el árbol.. los he visto antes..-dijo Hermione- pero donde?-

Examinó la foto.. la casa estilo colonial con grietas, no habían flores, solo un limpio patio delantero con charcos de agua.. sabía que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Siguieron su camino, trotando suavemente, montaña abajo. Hermione llevaba el álbum de fotos bajo el brazo derecho.

Sus manos se encontraron en el aire. Hermione sonrió, como las cosas pasaban.. si alguien le hubiera dicho en años anteriores, que esto pasaría, se hubiera reído por semanas.

Draco estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. _Incluso el amor pudo con Voldemort, pero para él termino mal_-Miro a Hermione, como sonreía y sus rizos bailaban en el aire- _Espero que para mi no termine así._

Tenemos que conseguir el profeta hoy, para ver que sale-dijo Hermione-

Ya lo puedo ver.. en primera plana.. **La Historia de Amor de Voldemort **–bromeó Draco, lo más seguro que no se supiera nada sobre eso, sobre su amante, ni sobre la esposa, y mucho menos el motivo de su transformación a reptil-humano por amor- o.. también puede ser **Dos Chicos Valientes Sobreviven por Arte de Magia a Mortifagos Desaparecidos-**

Por supuesto-le siguió la corriente Hermione-También saldrán dos fotos de nosotros, y una de la isla-

Yo tendré dos.. una de frente y de mi mejor perfil, y en la siguiente página estarán nuestras biografías-exclamó Malfoy con un tono de exageración-

Repentinamente, se escucharon pasos, Hermione dejó de sonreír y, asustada, busco protección en Draco.

Las hojas de un arbusto cercano se sacudieron, y hermione ahogó un grito; justo en el instante en que Tomas salía de él con una cara graciosa-

No es gracioso, saben-exclamó la chica fingiendo enojo-

Claro que si-le dijo Draco tomándole la nariz con cariño y riéndose en voz alta-

Tomas reía, no era gracioso! No lo era! Por lo menos para Hermione no-

Después de que dejó de llover decidí venir a buscarlos-les informó Tomas mientras caminaban-

¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó minutos después-

Bien.. –Respondieron sin emoción, ahora se hallaban cansados, el sueño les había caído de repente-

Repentinamente, Draco y Hermione dieron un respingo ¡imposible! Frente a ellos la casa de la foto. El árbol.. Los charcos.. Y a Hermione le pegó la dura realidad, era su dibujo. (N/A: Capitulo 12 "Alegría de Medianoche" en los primeros párrafos)

Draco, como por instinto, se acercó al árbol, ahí estaba tallado un M+T encerrado en un corazón. Sus dedos recorrieron el tronco.. _Mariana todavía lo ama, y Voldemort muy dentro de él, le es reciproco, el lo sabe_-pensó Draco- _No te quiero herir, Hermione,_ _nunca me lo perdonaría-_la volteó a ver, seguía de pie frente a la casa hipnotizada y asombrada-_Si algún día terminamos como Voldemort y Mariana, no podría vivir un solo día más-_

Un gritó de asombro se escuchó a las espaldas de Draco : Tomas! Tomas!-gritaba una muchacha con cabello fulo, alta, y ojos verdes. Era la viva imagen de Mariana-

Briana-susurró Tomas sorprendido, corrió hasta ella y se besaron-Briana..

¿Briana? ¿Mariana? ¿Casualidad de la vida?..

Vine en cuanto me enteré-le dijo Briana desesperada- estas bien? Todos están bien?-preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia Malfoy.. a Hermione y de vuelta a Tomas-

Si.. me parece que tu madre me salvó la vida anoche-dijo Hermione, Draco la miró ella también se había dado cuenta-

Briana sonrió orgullosa ¡como extrañaba a su madre! Pero ella arriesgaba todo por el amor, siempre le enseñó que no había nada más hermoso que el puro y verdadero amor-

Draco se acercó a Hermione decidido, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso. Se miraron con ojos insistentes, tratando de decirse lo mucho que se querían. Ella saboreó sus labios, aun después de todo, todavía la esencia de Malfoy seguía siendo menta-

OoOooOoOooOoOoooOoOooO

Está isla la tiene contra mi-dijo Draco desesperado- te lo juro

Draco.. no seas tan exagerado-le dijo Hermione- ni que fuera para tanto! Después de todo.. nos divertimos en la excursión a las cuevas subterráneas-

Querrás decir que tu te divertiste-respondió él a la defensiva- en cambio yo.. tuve que sufrir mucho..

Pero por que lo dices?-preguntó Hermione con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, es grandioso ver a Draco molestarse-

Que por que lo digo!?-exclamó él- a ver.. por que lo digo? Mmm.. en el camino a las cuevas.. esa gallina infernal me atacó!-

Si por gallina infernal.. te refieres al loro con el plumaje dorado con rojo.. continua-dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo disfrutando cada palabra con una gran sonrisa en los labios-

Si.. ese animal..-exclamó Draco- y luego.. esa cosa.. la turtaca?..

Tortuga!-le corrigió Hermione echa un mar de risa-

Si! La tortuga! La tortuga esa!.. lo hizo a propósito! Ella se puso en mi camino!-

Si Draco.. la tortuga.. Tenía un plan siniestro-dijo Hermione con un tono exageradamente misterioso- para hacerte caer en el lodo pantanoso-rió Hermione- dos veces- agregó entre risas-

Y en la cueva.. los peces!! Los peces me mordieron!!-continuó Draco-

Draco.. esos peces.. no muerden-le dijo Hermione aun riéndose-

Ambos estaban sentados en el balcón de la suite de Hermione viendo el atardecer-

Casualmente se llevaban un vaso de limonada dulce y fría a la boca..

Quien diría que mañana regresamos a casa?-suspiró Hermione- como serán las cosas en Hogwarts?- volteó a mirarlo a su derecha, lo miraba interrogante a los ojos ¿las cosas seguirían igual? ¿igual que antes cuando se detestaban o igual que ahora que se querían?-

Draco se inclinó y la besó, pasó una mano por su rostro:

Las cosas serán diferentes-dijo-tendrán que aceptar que estamos juntos-

OOoOooOooOooooOO

Aquella noche pasaron la mayoría del tiempo en la fiesta de despedida que les habían organizado. Thomas con su novia, Briana, que después de todo, regresó por él-

María Elena y Flor con dos chicos extranjeros-

Y obviamente, Draco y Hermione no se separaron-

Los niños corrían por todos lados, y ver a Draco esforzarse en evitarlos era una de las cosas más divertidas de la fiesta-

En un momento, que Hermione fue a terminar de alistar su equipaje, encontró el dibujo bajo un libro, y la carta de Ginny en una esquina de la habitación, la abrió con curiosidad, no terminó de leerla.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Te extraño demasiado! No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirte.. lo lamento mucho.. pero aquí te dejo un par de consejos resumidos de lo que faltaba de corazón de bruja…_

**Chica! Se tu misma!.. No hay mejor manera de conquistarte un galán que siendo tú! Que te quiera por lo que eres.. por quien eres.. con tus pros.. y tus contras!.. **

**Si todavía no encuentras tu galán.. no desesperes!!.. todavía tienes una vida por delante para encontrar a tu príncipe azul!.. Tal vez no existan como los que vez en las películas muggles.. y tampoco lleguen con caballo blanco pero si sabrás cuando halla llegado, algún día llegará.. ¡El galán que te mereces!.. **

_Suerte con todo!.. Tráeme un morenazo de la isla. _

_Ginny!_

Ya en la playa, esperando que llegará el barco, Hermione volteó a ver a la isla, hacia el hotel.. y vislumbró bien a lo lejos, la casa en la cima de la montaña y recordó algo que quería hacer antes de irse-

Draco.. me acompañas?-preguntó sin darle explicación-

Él volteó a verla:

Adonde quieras-le dijo- pero.. el barco no tarda en llegar-

Hermione sonrió: tengo un plan-

Se acercó a los niños.. ¡que bueno era tenerlos de amigos!

Me podrían ayudar?- les preguntó inocente- De verás.. no tardaré mucho-

Bueno..-dijo Isaac- esta bien

Larissa asintió, como siempre solía hacer, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo-

Hermione les dio las gracias, y tomó a Draco de la mano, que había permanecido alejado de los niños ¿Cómo les podía tener miedo?

Escuchó a Pitty gritar un ya!- y todos los niños corrieron por la playa, los padres los seguían corriendo, sin poder alcanzarlos-

Hermione arrastraba a Draco

¿Adonde vamos?-preguntó varias veces sin obtener respuesta, y por fin entendió todo cuando vio la casa.. el árbol.. y el corazón encerrado alrededor del T+M..

Te importaría?-preguntó dándole una pequeña navaja-

Él tomó la navaja y sonrió, desde ahí podían ver a los niños correr por la playa descontrolados, el hotel, el río..

Un poco más arriba del T+M.. talló un corazón con un H+D.. sin duda sería un amor infinito, como el de Mariana.. le gustaría decir como el de Mariana y Voldemort.. pero.. no estaba seguro-

De todas maneras, sabría que no importará lo que pasará, ella siempre sería la chica que cambió su mundo-

Hermione pensaba, viendo hacia el horizonte, nunca lo dejaría, nunca se separarían, estarían por siempre juntos, quien lo diría!? Draco y Hermione.. Ella sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa de alegría, de amor, llena de ilusiones y cariño-

Ya es hora de regresar..-dijo Draco cuando terminó de tallar viendo hacia la playa

Ahí venía el barco, el barco que los había traído a aquella aventura inolvidable, inigualable, diferente a todas las demás, que unió la vida de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor-

**Fin**

**Que tal? Les gustó? Vamos.. de verás! De verás! Me muero por saber!! Que tal estuvo?!!.. Suena raro.. o tonto.. pero.. en verdad quiero saber!!.. alguna critica constructiva? Alguna alabanza?.. xD**

**Sinceramente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribir está historia.. **

**Si te estas tomando la molestia de leer esto.. ¡te lo agradezco de todo corazón!.. **

**Esta historia.. mi segunda terminada.. es una de las mejores!..claro.. me gustaría decir que tenía tiempo.. y dedicación.. pero mentiría.. lo verdadero es que.. de verás me encanto escribir esta historia.. espero que a ustedes les haya encantado leerla!!..**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Agradecida eternamente.. por leer esta loca historia.. por los comentarios.. ¡por todo! Francamente, me hacen feliz. Muy feliz!-**

**Unurmal: gracias!! ) aquí.. el final.. x.x**

**Dreyco: El sabía por su novia.. Briana..xD! A propósito, gracias por agregar mi historia a tus historias favoritas **

**Susi!: graciaaass!!.. ) yaay! Me asustaste por un momento!! **

**Unkatahe: cierto!! Que se tomen vacaciones!..xDD!  
**

**Cuky As: Aquí en este cap esta tu respuesta de donde vio la casa Hermione.. GRACIAS!! DE VERAS!! Tu tmbn te cuidas!!..xDD!!  
**

**Oromalfoy: la mujer misteriosa es la amante de Tom.. conocido como Voldemort..-**

**Martuky..Oromalfoy.. Cuky As.. Unkatahe..Unurmal..Dreyco..**

**Susi.. Anne.. Azondo.. Draco's Rules.. beautifly92.. Paulina Tanamachii!!..**

**Policp Malfoy.. Hermi-SsS.. Cynthia88.. Cocco.. Jules..**

**Harrymaniatica.. Alexandra de Malfoy.. mOtOkO.. Floh Black..**

**Herms16.. Verito Blaack!!.. Isis!!.. Marea..JenJen!!.. "yo"..**

Andeli.. Nadsha.. bellauru.. Preta!!.. Animmegirl!!..

**Irenik!!..Angielunatica!!..Chica Malfoy!!..Maky!!..JaviH..**

**Gracias a todas! Por leer mi historia! De verás!! Un millón de gracias!! Lass quiero demasiado!! Un montón!! Con todo mi corazón!!.. **

**(A continuación.. solo por diversión.. algunos datos sobre la historia)**

**A que no sabías que…**

**- El objetivo principal de la historia fue impedir que Draco se convirtiera en mortifago**

**- Al principio.. todos los capitulos eran de tres páginas de word..**

**- Larissa, Isaac, Pitty.. son tres amiguitos del edificio de una de mis mejores amgias del mundo.. Jennifer! Tkmm Fugitiva!!.. ) Gracias por todo!!**

**- En el capitulo.. "No te vayas de mi lado".. en donde Draco "muere".. **

"_Un aura verde fantasmal, lo rodeaba, por primera vez en su vida, ella no sabía de que se trataba. Un grandísimo resplandor, que cegó sus ojos por unos instantes, dos gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, a la misma vez de que desde el pecho de Malfoy, se desataba una maldición imperdonable. __**Dos gotas**__, una maldición."_

**Las dos gotas son simbólicas, de la sangre de Draco**

**- Se suponía que este ff.. tendría solamente 6 capítulos.. tiene 16!!..xD!!- **

**- El capitulo "Tan Solo un Recuerdo" no debería de existir.. lo escribí en un momento de depresión- **

**- El capitulo "Tormenta en el Paraíso" a pesar de que le dedique más tiempo.. fue uno de los que recibió menos comentarios. **

**- Flor (la amiga de Maria Elena) es "Floh Black".. una queridísima amiga!**

**- Canciones a lo largo de la historia:**

**Te quise****Olvidar**** – MDO**

**I could fall in love with you – Selena**

**Lo ****dejaría****todo****- Chayanne **

**Si llegaron a leer todooo esto.. son de lo mejor!! Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias………- **


End file.
